


Sanagi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Chaptered, Character Death, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Al final, ya le daba igual de su vida. Ya no existía una vida que pudiese llamar suya.Acababa de ser comprada por un yakuza llamado Takaki Yuya.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148744
Kudos: 2





	1. Shizuka na yoru ni

**Author's Note:**

> La fic se inspira en la one shot que se encuentra aquí: http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2021/02/yami-wo-ukeire-futatabi-asa-kitaru-esp.html  
> La fic original no es mía, yo solamente la he traducido, y se inserta entre el primer capítulo y el segundo. Aunque no sea esencial para la comprension de esta fic, puede ser confuso en algunas partes.

**_01 – Shizuka na yoru ni (En la noche silenciosa)_ **

****

_“Un poco amargo, el sabor de la vida.”_

_[Flavor of life, Utada Hikaru]_

_Tokyo es un lugar peligroso, sin no sabes dónde ir._

Había oído a menudo las palabras, y siempre había estado de acuerdo.

Tokyo era una ciudad con una portada esplendida, que ocultaba una podredumbre insanable.

Venía de su cimiento, venía de un periodo de la historia demasiado antiguo para que se pudiese esperar erradicarlo.

Tokyo era un lugar maravilloso, pero él nunca había tenido éxito de ver la maravilla.

De niño, Chinen siempre había pensado que fuera demasiado luminosa. Sus padres nunca tenían tiempo de llevarlo a alguna parte, pues las raras veces cuando estaba en zonas como Shibuya o Ginza o Akihabara, siempre pensaba que las luces fueran excesivas, y para nada necesarias.

No estaba acostumbrado a las luces.

Había pasado el principio de su adolescencia, un poco más de dos años antes, en un pequeño piso de San’ya, y eran días que no recordaba con mucho placer.

Al salir de casa para ir al colegio, siempre se sentía observado, como si el peligro fuera al acecho, como si tuviese que ocurrirle algo.

Había aprendido a convivir con el miedo y a superarlo.

Había aprendido a seguir adelante con el poco que su familia tenía de ofrecerle, y nunca se había quejado por eso.

Dormía en un futon maltrecho tirado en lo que se acercaba más a la descripción de armario que de habitación, se había acostumbrado a vivir con la humedad y las cucarachas, y en constante alerta de que un día pudiesen llegar a llamar a su puerta y quitárselo todo.

Pero no había siempre sido así.

Había estado un tiempo cuando su padre era un hombre de negocios importante, y Yuri recordaba como fuera orgulloso de él, como deseara ser cómo a él, un día.

Cuando tenía doce años, ese hombre había desaparecido.

En su lugar había alguien que le parecía sensiblemente más viejo, con la barba que llevaba días sin ser afeitada, que vagaba por casa siempre con una botella de sake, la que parecía no tener fin.

Los muebles lindos de su casa en Meguro habían despacio desaparecido. Había desaparecido la

televisión, habían desaparecido los cuadros, habían desaparecido los regalos de boda.

Había desaparecido la sonrisa por la cara de su madre, quien también había envejecido a ojos vista.

Cuando había desaparecido la casa también, había entendido como hubiesen llegado a un punto de no retorno.

Él no tenía que saber nada. Tenía que quedarse a oscuras y pensar que la situación fuera solamente temporánea, que fuera todo un error, que pronto todo iba a volver como un tiempo.

Como si su padre aún tuviese una dignidad de guardar, al menos con la familia frente a que nunca se había mostrado débil.

Y luego Yuri había empezado a levantarse de noche, a meterse detrás de la sutil pared que dividía el lugar donde dormía del salón, escuchando a sus padres que hablaban.

Hablaban, hablaban, siempre hablaban.

Y él comprendía menos y menos.

Les había oído hablar de fraude. Luego de bancarrota. De deudas.

Y de yakuza.

Y lo que había entendido al final, era que no iba a volver a su casa confortable, en su cama cómoda, con los amigos y la vida sin preocupaciones que le correspondía a su edad.

Nunca había dicho ni una palabra. Había aceptado los cambios uno tras uno, sin protestar, sin pedir nada más.

Se había quedado en silencio, mirando y sufriendo.

Sufriendo el llanto ininterrumpido de su madre mientras su padre la pegaba.

Sufriendo la misma agresión, aprendiendo a ocultar los cardenales para que nadie hiciera preguntas.

Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta pronto que en esa nueva realidad, a nadie le importaba realmente hacer preguntas.

Todo el mundo seguía por su camino, y ni profesores ni vecinos parecían preocuparse por el chico que de vez en cuando tenía heridas en la cara.

No importaba si había días cuando su padre lo pegaba tanto que no tenía éxito de levantarse.

No importaba si al colegio sus compañeros se preocupaban de cubrir los cardenales con heridas siempre nuevas y más profundas.

Había seguido de esa manera por alrededor de un año, aunque él hubiese perdido la cognición del tiempo que pasaba.

Al final, ¿Qué sentido tenía contar los días?

Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche… todo se quedaba igual, y él había dejado de esperar que algo cambiara, había dejado de rezar a dioses en que ya no podía creer, había dejado de tener ganas de llorar.

Y luego había llegado ese día, y de vuelta él había aceptado que los acontecimientos siguiesen su curso.

Era la enésima noche que espiaba a sus padres, casi se hubiera convertido en rutina.

Cuando habían tocado el timbre se había puesto un poco sospechoso, pero se había tranquilizado al no ver ni una sombra de miedo en los ojos de su madre y su padre.

Recordaba perfectamente el hombre que había entrado de la puerta.

Recordaba su sonrisa asquerosa, recordaba la cicatriz sobre el ojo.

Recordaba sus ojos que se encontraban, y el escalofrío en la columna.

Chinen había tenido miedo, y no sabía explicar la razón.

Había dejado de tener miedo, ¿no?

Había dejado de temer que pudiera pasarle algo peor, porque se había convencido de haber finalmente tocado fondo en esa caída sin fin.

Sin embargo, los hechos lo habían desmentido.

Su madre había abierto la puerta del cuarto, pillándolo a espiarlos.

No se había alterado; le había cogido un brazo, sin ni dignificarlo con una mirada, y lo había echado al suelo frente al extraño como habría hecho con un perro callejero.

“Esto es nuestro pago.” había murmurado su padre, en ese tono un poco vacilante dado da la ya total dependencia del sake. “Nos acordamos ya… debería ser suficiente, ¿no?” había añadido después, nunca mirando a su hijo, nunca mostrando arrepentimiento para lo que estaba por hacer.

Y Chinen pues había entendido que su vida acababa en ese momento.

Se había dejado arrastrar fuera de esa casa, llevado y echado sin gracia en un coche con ventanas tintadas, grande, un buen coche.

Estaba parecido a lo que tenía su padre, su viejo padre, lo que no bebía y que no lo pegaba.

Ese hombre ya no existía, ya no existía la madre afectuosa y siempre sonriente que le preparaba el bento todas las mañanas, metiendo el tamagoyaki salado, como le gustaba a él.

Nada de eso existía, y Chinen llevaba tiempo creyendo que sólo fuera obra de su mente, que fuera un recuerdo lejano que ese día, el día del final de su infancia, tenía que ser borrado para siempre.

Porque esos padres no podían ser los mismos que ni lo habían mirado a los ojos mientras un extraño lo arrastraba lejos de ellos, con la perspectiva de nunca volver a verlo.

*

El lugar donde lo habían llevado apestaba.

Apestaba de sucio, de sudor.

Y había un vago olor que Yuri no había entendido enseguida, pero que en el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer como el olor de la sangre.

Había otros como a él. Docenas de otros.

Chicos sucios, desnutridos, que apenas se tenían en pie.

Algunos tenían el aire enfermo, y con cada día que pasaba Yuri veía a hombres que los cogían, y nunca los volvía a ver.

Pasaba también a los que aún parecían sanos, pero nunca había querido hacerse muchas preguntas.

Hasta que se había amigado con uno de los chicos que estaban ahí con él, hasta que había escogido abrirse, hasta que había tenido su primera crisis histérica.

Sencillamente, había gritado.

Había gritado que no era justo, que estaba harto, que lo matasen si querían, pero que ya no lo tuviesen en ese depósito sucio, juntos a los demás, como si fueran solamente carne de cañón.

Uno de los chicos más viejos se había puesto en pie y le había cubierto firmemente la boca, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndole golpear la espalda contra la pared, con una expresión feroz.

“¡Pequeño idiota!” había despotricado, dándole una bofetada. “¿Piensas que sea una broma? ¿Piensas ganar algo al decirles que te maten si quieren?” había dicho entre los dientes, más y más furioso. “Esos tipos son capaces de torturarte durante días solamente por aburrimiento, antes de matarte. Son capaces de cosas que ni puedes imaginar. Pues no quieres enojarlos.” había terminado, soltando el agarre que mantenía al chico contra la pared y sentándose frente a él, las piernas contra el pecho.

Chinen se había irritado un poco, pero no se había atrevido a contestar.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” había preguntado en cambio, casi sorprendido por el tono de su voz. Con excepción de la descarga recién, llevaba días sin hablar con otros seres humanos.

De hecho, le parecía ser más que un año que no hablaba con nadie.

“Daiki.” había respondido él, prudente, aparentemente poco inclinado a las relaciones humanas.

Chinen podía entender.

“Yuri.” había dicho, en el mismo tono, apoyándose más cómodo en la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima. “Lo siento, pero pensaba de volver loco. Llevo días aquí, no credo de poder más.”

Daiki había sonreído, irónico, y había sacudido la cabeza.

“Yo perdí cuenta del tiempo que pasé aquí, chico. Sí, quizá en principio a mí también me parecía volver loco, pero… te acostumbras, créeme.” le había explicado, y Chinen no podía haber evitado de notar la resignación en su voz.

“¿Qué hacemos aquí?” había preguntado, dudoso, como si no quisiera conocer realmente la respuesta.

El mayor había suspirado, pasándose una mano en la cara y dirigiendo los ojos a los otros chicos en el cuarto.

“Esperamos.” había dicho, en voz ronca. “De vez en cuando algunos se enferman y se los llevan porque se hacen inútiles, esto lo viste tú también. De vez en cuando viene algún hombre y nos mira, nos toca, y decide si hay alguien que le gusta. Y de vez en cuando…” se había mordido un labio, tan fuerte que Chinen recordaba haber pensado que podría haber sangrado en algún momento. “Y de vez en cuando hay a alguien con mucho dinero que necesita… órganos. Partes del cuerpo. Y servimos también por eso.” había explicado, con una tranquilidad que a Yuri le había parecido completamente artificial. “No hay un destino peor del otro, no hay nada de poder esperar. De cualquier forma acabe, es un asco.”

Chinen había guardado silencio todo el día.

Pues había realmente acabado, había acabado la infancia, había acabado la esperanza de un futuro y el recuerdo de su mismo pasado. Todo había acabado por él.

Había pensado docenas de veces en lo que le había dicho Daiki, y al final había tenido que admitir con sí mismo que tenía razón.

No había una ruta de escape y no había un destino que pudiese decirse mejor de otro, por ellos no.

Iban a morir, iban a sufrir, de una manera o de la otra. Y no había esperanza, no había salvación.

Yuri seguía viendo la imagen de sus padres algunas noches antes, cuando se lo habían llevado, y no podía evitar de odiarlos.

Entonces había decidido.

Tenía que intentar sobrevivir, de alguna manera.

Iba a obtener su venganza, iba a ver su dolor así como ellos lo habían condenado al suyo.

Desde ese día, ya no había llorado y no se había quejado.

Solamente, seguía en adelante.

*

Había pasado de repente.

Uno de los hombres, diferente de él que lo había cogido a su casa, se le había acercado con una sonrisa.

Le había hecho señal a Daiki de que fuera con él, una expresión malvada en la cara.

Y Daiki lo había seguido, porque no había nada que pudiese hacer. Había echado un último vistazo a Yuri antes de salir del depósito, pero el menor no supo interpretar sus ojos.

No había miedo, no había resignación.

No había nada en sus ojos. Y él se había preguntado si habría sido lo mismo por él, al llegar su momento.

Se había iludido durante horas y días, y tendía el cuello hacia la entrada cada vez que oía la puerta abrirse, pero sus expectativas siempre estaban decepcionadas.

Al final, dejó de esperarlo.

Daiki no iba a volver.

Probablemente había muerto ya. Probablemente estaba ya hecho pedazos.

Y tanto se repetía que no debería haberse detenido en pensamientos semejantes, tanto le parecía volver loco al pensarlo muerto, al pensar que no iba a volver, que lo había dejado solo.

No lamentaba su compañía. Era la única que tenía, y en el tempo se había enterado de que estaba sencillo hablar con el mayor, estaba sencillo con él olvidar en qué situación se encontrasen.

Ahora estaba abandonado. De vuelta.

Pero no lo fue mucho tiempo, y aún no sabía si considerar su particular condición un bien o la enésima maldición que lo había golpeado.

Recordaba exactamente el momento en que lo había visto.

Era joven, no quería que tuviese mucho más de veinte y cinco años.

Tenía un aire aburrido y descarado, como Yuri había visto muchos ya.

Los tacos de los mocasines pesados resonaban en el vacío del depósito como un eco de norte, un sonido que todos habían aprendido ya a reconocer como una señal.

Yuri se había quedado mirando, sin ni rezar que esta vez no fuera su turno.

Eso era el día del inicio de su nueva vida.

Ese día, iba a recordarlo para toda la vida.

No sabía decir cómo lo recordase, no sabía decir si conocer a ese hombre hubiera sido un bien o un mal por él, sólo sabía qué lo había llevado lejos de ese depósito, y eso se lo agradecía.

El olor de la sangre y de la muerte había desparecido.

No para siempre, pero al menos había tenido éxito de respirar un poco, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

No iba a dar las gracias a su verdugo, nunca iba a hacerlo.

Pero mientras esos hombres que lo miraban como carne muerta lo llevaban a su casa, no podía haber evitado preguntarse que hubiera visto en él y en su aire descarado, en su actitud poco inclinada a ceder.

Chinen se había llamado un desafío por él, y no había pensado más allá de eso.

Al final, ya le daba igual de su vida. Ya no existía una vida que pudiese llamar suya.

Acababa de ser comprada por un yakuza llamado Takaki Yuya.

*

Al pisar por la primera vez en esa casa, casi se había sorprendido.

Había reconocido apenas la zona, y quizá la conocía más por la reputación que por nunca haber estado realmente ahí.

Se encontraban cerca de Kabukichou, en Shinjuku, lejos de las calles principales.

Fue empujado dentro lo que habría definido como un bonito apartamento.

No bueno como la casa que tenía en Meguro, pero un castillo en comparación con la de San’ya.

El paraíso en comparación con el depósito.

Los dos hombres que lo habían llevado ahí se habían ido enseguida, riéndose y tocándolo demasiado en su opinión, pero no se había preocupado.

Lo que le importaba saber en ese momento era lo que habría sido de su vida de ahí en adelante.

Yuya se había sentado en el sofá del pequeño salón que daba a la entrada, las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en la cara.

No se había puesto en pie. Le había solamente hecho señal para que lo alcanzara al sofá, y Chinen lo había hecho.

¿Qué sentido tenía rebelarse? ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar hacer algo, intentar decir que no, intentar hacer algo diferente de lo ordenado?

Se había metido a su lado en el sofá, y había esperado.

Takaki se había girado hacia él, metiéndose a rozarle la cara con un dedo, despacio, mirándolo de pie a cabeza.

“Tengo mucho buen gusto, ¿no crees?” le había preguntado, con una sonrisa traviesa. “No eres nada mal. Los otros chicos que estaban en ese hueco parecían demasiado desnutridos y tenían un aire enfermizo. Debería protestar para como los cuidan, si siguen de esta manera no servirán a mucho.” había seguido, como si fuera una conversación normal, como si Yuri fuera su igual.

El menor no se había iludido de salvarse por esa noche. Esperaba sólo que el yakuza hiciera su jugada, y sabía qué era una cuestión de minutos.

Antes que se lo llevasen, Daiki le había explicado en detalles demasiado precisos y sangrientos lo que esperaba a los que estaban llevados de esa manera, a los destinados a ser los esclavos sexuales de alguien.

Chinen no podía evitar de tener miedo, pero se controló bastante bien de no mostrarlo.

“Además, no habría sabido qué hacer con un chico que hubiera muerto al primer utilizo, ¿no?” había añadido, riéndose, probablemente disfrutando la mirada nerviosa en los ojos del menor.

Sin embargo, una vez más Chinen no se alteró.

Y no se alteró cuando lo cogió y lo llevó a la habitación.

No se alteró cuando le quitó la ropa.

No se alteró cuando lo hizo tumbar con la cara contra el colchón, y empujó dentro de él.

Yuri no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

Llevó a la mente todas las veces cuando su padre lo había pegado, tan fuerte de hacerle escupir sangre, cuando los compañeros de escuela se divertían usándolo como afilador de cuchillos, cuando había mañanas que se despertaba y le parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviese quemando.

Pero no había entre sus memorias algo peor de ese dolor. No había en sus recuerdos algo que superase la sensación de la erección de Takaki dentro de él, de sus empujones violentos, de la sangre que fluía entre sus piernas, su aliento al oído y las manos apretadas en su cuerpo que lo arañaban, que añadían más y más dolor cada vez que pensaba que no pudiese ser peor.

Al llegar al orgasmo, Yuri había suspirado de alivio.

Había sido abandonado en la cama, el esperma que se mezclaba con la sangre entre sus muslos, con la sensación de no poder mover ni un músculo.

Había entendido lo que quería decir el yakuza.

Había visto el estado de muchos de los chicos que estaban con él en el depósito; probablemente, muchos de ellos no habrían sobrevivido ni siquiera al ‘primer utilizo’, como había dicho él.

Había esperado que lo dejara en paz, al menos por esa noche.

Cuando lo había visto volver a la habitación, la erección de vuelta dura entre sus piernas, no podía haber evitado de sollozar.

No estaba seguro de poderlo sufrir una vez más, tan pronto no.

“No llores.” dijo el mayor entre los dientes. “Dijiste que no tenías miedo de mí, ¿verdad? Pues no hace falta que llores.” le murmuró al oído, volviendo a empujar dentro de él.

Chinen gritó, una vez más. Y sollozó, una vez más.

Estaba seguro ya, no podía hacerle más daño que así.

Pues, ¿Por qué no llorar? ¿Por qué no sollozar?

¿Qué dignidad tenía aún de guardar mientras el mayor seguía empujándose dentro de él, más y más hondo, mientras le tiraba el pelo y lo guardaba contra de sí, mientras lo hería otra vez?

“Lo siento, de verdad, no querría…” dijo, la voz marcada por los gemidos cada vez que empujaba las caderas contra de él. “Pero tienes que aprender de alguna manera, ¿no? Tengo que probar la mercancía, y acostumbrarte a lo que te espera.” explicó, y aunque no pudiendo ver su cara, Yuri sabía qué estaba sonriendo, así como sabía qué no había señales de arrepentimiento en él. “Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, ¿sabes? Creía que a estas alturas te habrías desmayado por el dolor. Y habría sido una gran molestia. No es gran cosa follarse un cuerpo inerte, ¿sabes?”

“Por supuesto que no.” contestó Chinen con un hilo de voz, la poca que le quedaba. “Supongo que violar a alguien que no tiene posibilidad de defenderse sea mucho más excitante.”

No había tenido éxito de contenerse.

Y se había arrepentido de sus palabras, pero al final merecía la satisfacción de ver la sonrisa desaparecer de sus labios.

Takaki lo había hecho girar, había empezado a pegarlo y había vuelto a empujarse dentro de él, con aún más fuerza.

Chinen había intentado distanciarse, fingir de no estar ahí, de no pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, pero sabía qué era mucho mejor que se acostumbrara, porque estaba seguro que iba a seguir algo muy peor, porque estaba seguro de que hasta que Takaki no se hubiese cansado de él, cada día de su vida iba a ser parecido a eso.

Cuando el yakuza se había cansado lo había enviado a ducharse, diciéndole que no tenía intención de compartir la cama con él, tan sucio.

Se había arrastrado bajo el agua, intentando lavar las marcas de Takaki de su cuerpo, sin éxito.

Al final, había renunciado.

¿Qué sentido tenía?

La noche siguiente, o quizá antes, iba a tener nuevas. Y más, y más, y más.

Pues entendió que esas marcas iban a ser parte de su cotidiano, y que más que combatirlas habría sido mejor aceptarlas.

Esa noche durmió al lado de Takaki, y recordó de haber tardado una eternidad en cerrar los ojos.

No le gustaba el ruido de su respiración, no le gustaba el calor de su piel a contacto con la propia.

Pero era eso que le ofrecía la vida, y no iba a darle la espalda.

Seguía preguntándose si fuera mejor morir, pero al final quizá Daiki tenía razón.

No había un destino peor del otro.

Sólo había la capacidad de sufrir todo lo que llegaba.


	2. Garasu no shounen

**_02 – Garasu no Shounen (Chico de vidrio)_ **

****

_“Llévame a donde quieras,_

_quita todo lo que soy.”_

_[Desire, Shibutani Subaru & Yasuda Shota]_

Yuri estaba tumbado en la cama suya y de Yuya.

Estaba aburrido.

Le ocurría a menudo últimamente no saber qué hacer al quedarse solo en casa. Había evaluado la opción de llamar a Kei, pero había cambiado enseguida de idea.

No estaba _tan_ desesperado de obligarse a sufrir las manías del mayor.

Estaba por decidirse a desplazarse al sofá, cuando la puerta del piso se abrió.

Takaki murmuró un ‘estoy en casa’, antes de despatarrarse en el sillón del salón, pasándose una mano en la frente como para hacer paras un dolor de cabeza naciente.

“Bienvenido.” dijo Yuri, irónico como siempre, quedándose en el umbral del cuarto en espera que el mayor le dijera algo.

“Un día masacrante.” fueron las palabras con que empezó Yuya, mirando al menor en aire de asco. “Y no te quedes ahí mirándome de esa manera, niño, es lo último que necesito. Sea útil, tráeme una cerveza.” le ordenó, sacando un cigarrillo del paquete y encendiéndolo en un gesto nervioso.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció.

Fue a la cocina, tomando una botella de cerveza helada de la nevera y abriéndola, y luego se la llevó al hombre tumbado en el sillón.

Se sentó en el sofá, observándolo dar un trago que estaba seguro que desafiaba la escasa capacidad de aguantar la respiración de sus pulmones, y casi tuvo ganas de sonreír.

Casi ni se atrevía a pensarlo, pero… le parecía que las cosas fueran mejores, últimamente.

Por supuesto, Yuya siempre era lo mismo con él, así como lo había sido durante los dos años y medio pasados.

Seguía cogiéndolo cuando tenía ganas, seguía haciéndole deño, seguía hiriéndolo, arañándolo, cortándolo de todas las maneras posibles cuando tenía sexo con él.

Pero le había parecido que desde ese día, se hubiera hecho más humano con él.

Recordaba sus palabras mientras lo llevaba a casa, recordaba de haberse sentido casi aliviado al tenerlo a su lado, mientras su mente aún estaba llena de las imágenes de sus padres muertos, del ruido de la bala que había disparado para matarlos, del olor de la sangre.

No se iludía.

No pensaba que Takaki tuviese piedad por él, no creía que su condición habría cambiado.

Sin embargo, por la primera vez en años, había tenido éxito de hacerle sentir que le importaba de él. Yuri sabía qué no tenía afecto, que su vínculo era igual a lo que se tenía con una propiedad. Pero se conformaba, porque era más de lo que había obtenido de él durante todo ese tiempo.

De alguna manera, había aprendido a entenderlo.

Más allá del yakuza que mataba a sangre fría, que lo violaba noche tras noche sin tener arrepentimiento, Yuya era mejor que muchos.

Chinen los había visto, a través del mayor. Había conocido a chicos en su misma situación, y los veía cambiar continuamente, y desaparecer, y cuando se atrevía a preguntarle a Takaki donde acabasen, él se reía y le decía que probablemente habían acabado seis pies bajo tierra.

Y lo decía con tranquilidad, y Yuri tenía que reconocer de tener suerte a seguir con vida.

Se miraba en el espejo, noche tras noche, trazaba con el dedo las cicatrices que el mayor le dejaba encima cuando no prestaba bastante atención, cuando se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus juegos en la cama, pero seguía repitiéndose que eran un buen precio por su vida y su venganza.

“¿Qué pasó de tan terrible?” preguntó, intentando mostrarse sinceramente interesado a lo que hacía durante el día.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, dando otro trago a la cerveza antes de responder.

“Lo de siempre. Un gilipollas se había convencido de poder traficar coca en nuestro territorio, y tuvimos que lidiar con él. No fue simple, se puso a disparar y golpeó a uno de nosotros.” explicó, con una mueca enojada. “No fue divertido. Se quejaba como una nena.” suspiró, aún sorbiendo la cerveza. “Y luego, para colmo, hace un rato el jede nos llamó a Kota y a mí, y nos dijo que en los próximos días nos enviará ‘sangre nueva’.” dijo, imitando el habla del jefe. “Que, traducido para el común de los mortales, significa tener en mi camino a un chico que sabe apenas apretar un gatillo.” terminó, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y girándose hacia el menor. “¿Tú qué hiciste todo el día?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, como para decir que no merecía la pena hablar de eso.

“Me aburrí, no hice nada en particular. Caminé un poco por el barrio, pero no fue muy divertido. Y después fue al conbini y compré ramen precocinado por el almuerzo. Y…” suspiró, mirándose alrededor. “Y me aburrí, te lo he dicho. Nada más, nada menos.”

Takaki cerró brevemente los ojos y resopló.

“Tienes que buscar un pasatiempo, niño. No puedes seguir merodeando por casa en ese aire deprimido. Me pone nervioso, y lo sabes. Tus padres murieron casi dos semanas atrás, creo que sea el momento de dejar de pensarlo, ¿no?”

Chinen frunció los labios, tirando las piernas contra el pecho y poniéndose a la defensiva.

¿Qué sabía él de lo que pensaba?

¿Qué sabía de cómo se sintiera?

“¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver esto con mis padres? No pienso en ellos. Hice lo que debía y punto. Ni me volvieron a pasar por la cabeza.” mintió.

En realidad lo pensaba, y mucho.

Seguía viéndolos, en esa casa respetable, con ese aire de buena pareja feliz que parecía haber olvidado el pesado esqueleto en el armario, que parecía haber olvidado que en el mundo había un chico que era su hijo, entregado a unas bestias solamente para que ellos pudiesen tener esa casa y esa sonrisa en la cara.

En general, se alegraba de haberlos matado. Era todo lo que había deseado desde el momento que lo habían quitado de ese basurero en San’ya. Pero no era sencillo, para nada.

Yuya podía bien ser acostumbrado a matar, pero él no.

Y los dos homicidios, la imagen del hueco en la frente de su madre y su padre, seguía persiguiéndolos, que lo encontrase justo o no.

Takaki hizo una media sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose detrás del sofá, apoyándole con lascivia las manos en los hombros.

“Vale. Vamos a fingir que te crea. Incluso porque me da igual de tus conflictos interiores, no podría importarme menos. Sólo necesito que no des vuelta con esa expresión por casa cuando estoy aquí. No quieres irritarme, ¿verdad, Yuri?” le murmuró al oído, y el menor tuvo un escalofrío.

“Por supuesto que no quiero. No me atrevo a desafiar tu inventiva cuando estás irritado.” se burló ligeramente de él, sin bromear mucho.

Sabían ambos qué cuando Yuya se enfadaba, no era suficiente una noche de sueño para que Yuri olvidase el dolor de las heridas.

El mayor sonrió, hizo deslizar las manos en su pecho y lo acarició.

“Yuri…” le dijo, bajo, en tono casi quejumbroso, y el menor entendió lo que quería de él.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo estando ahí para no comprender de cada matiz de su voz lo que quería de él.

Y él siempre estaba listo para satisfacerlo, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo hubieran pasado juntos, no importaba cuanto pudieran haberse acostumbrado el uno a la presencia del otro, él seguía conociendo su papel.

Era su puta. Era su juguete. Y su tarea era la de satisfacerlo cada vez que quería, de cualquier manera quisiera.

Nunca protestaba.

Porque, aunque tuviese la libertad de moverse por casa y por el barrio, la libertad de gestionar su tiempo como quería, no podía negar de ser en cadenas en esa existencia.

Eran cadenas que Yuya se divertía soltando, pero que seguía sintiendo como un peso constante que lo ataba al yakuza, consciente del hecho que nunca iba a deshacerse de ellas.

Se arrodilló en el sofá, girándose hacia él y encontrando que el mayor se había ya deshecho el cinturón y bajado los pantalones bastante para que Yuri se encontrara enseguida frente a su sexo, duro ya entre sus piernas.

Yuya lo cogió fuerte de la cabeza y él abrió obediente la boca, dejando que su erección deslizara adentro, dejando que empujara hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Se había acostumbrado a los métodos del yakuza, y ya los notaba apenas.

Había acostumbrado su cuerpo a luchar contra las arcadas cada vez que el mayor empujaba más allá de sus límites, había acostumbrado la mandíbula a no doler por el tratamiento brusco que recibía, había acostumbrado su respiración a mantenerse regular cada vez que tenía demasiado poco aire.

Se había acostumbrado a esto, así como se había acostumbrado a todo.

Y aunque Yuya siguiera encontrando maneras de quejarse de su conducta sexual, sabía perfectamente qué estaba complacido por sus mejoramientos.

Por Chinen, la cuestión era simplemente lógica: si hacía feliz a Yuya, si le daba su orgasmo, si dejaba que hiciera lo que quería con él y su cuerpo sin quejarse, el mayor iba a tener menos razones para enfadarse con él.

Lo dejó empujarse en su boca hasta que se sintió apretar más en la cabeza, y gimió bajo mientras el esperma de Yuya golpeaba su garganta, poniendo a dura prueba su resistencia.

Intentó respirar con la nariz, seguro de que el mayor no iba a desplazarse hasta que no hubiese tragado.

Llevaba así desde más de dos años, y era la enésima cosa que había aprendido.

Hizo como quería él, con pocas dificultades, y respiró hondo cuando Takaki finalmente lo dejó ir.

El mayor le tomó la cara en una mano, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, alegre, antes de estirarse y dirigirse a la habitación, en aire satisfecho.

“Es increíble, Yuri… aunque pueda regresar cansado del trabajo, hacérselo chupar de ti siempre es una bendición.” le dijo, con una sonrisa relajada, echándose pesadamente en el colchón.

Chinen se le tumbó a un lado, levantando una ceja.

Le habría gustado decirle que la sensación era mutua, pero sabía qué el yakuza no iba a sufrir el sarcasmo.

“¿Qué planes tienes mañana?” le preguntó, mientras el mayor encendía la televisión, sin prestar mucha atención.

Yuya frunció la nariz, levantando una mano para arañarse la frente en aire pensativo, que Yuri encontró especialmente gracioso.

“Que planes _tenemos_.” especificó. “Mañana llega el novato, y supongo que Kota y yo tenemos que darles algunos indicios sobre cómo sobrevivir ahí afuera sin recibir una bala perdida. No que a mí me importe, es claro. Pero Kota ha balbuceado algo sobre enseñarle lo que sabemos y mantenerlo con vida, pues al final he aceptado, al menos para hacerlo callar. Además…” hizo una mueca, poco feliz. “Se lleva al psicopático. Intenta cuidarte tú de él, no tengo intención de tener también a él en mi camino mañana.” terminó, quitándose la camiseta y echándola en una esquina de la habitación, y luego se acostó bajo las sábanas.

Yuri frunció la nariz, enojado.

“Lo sabes qué no me gusta cuando llamas a Kei un psicopático. No es un psicopático, sólo es… sólo tienes…” intentó explicarse, pero el mayor lo interrumpió con una risa.

“Está un poco como una regadera, ¿no? No me gusta tenerlo aquí, no me gusta que Kota tenga que llevarlo consigo cualquier cosa haga, como si fuera un perro. Pero, al final, no me atrevo a decirle nada de su querido Kei.” se burló del amigo, levantando las cejas, y luego pasó un dedo bajo el mentón del menor, mirándolo a los ojos. “Y no seas tan remilgado conmigo. Tampoco a ti te gusta tenerlo aquí.”

Chinen se encogió de hombros, sin responder.

Le gustaba Kei, de alguna manera. Hablaban a menudo cuando estaba juntos, y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba.

No estaba seguro de cuanto el mayor lo escuchase o de cuanto su mente registrase, pero seguía hablándole, encontrando en él una práctica válvula de escape.

Pero no, no le gustaba tenerlo ahí.

Había matices en sus ojos que no siempre le gustaban.

Era como una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar, todos estaban conscientes, y nadie quería estar ahí cuando iba a pasar.

Pero no dijo nada de eso a Takaki. No iba a fomentar su idea según que Inoo era un psicopático, nunca lo habría hecho.

Respiró hondo y él también se acostó, mientras el mayor le daba la espalda.

Yuri miró el dragón tatuado en su espalda, y aguantó la respiración.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, y recordó de haber tenido miedo.

A eso aún no se había acostumbrado.

Era lo que le recordaba quien fuera Yuya realmente, era lo que le recordaba que no tenía esperanza, que nunca iba a quebrar las cadenas, que su destino estaba marcado ya.

Se preguntaba si, a esa idea, se habría acostumbrado.

*

Yabu acababa de volver a casa.

Como siempre, lo había hecho con ansiedad.

Durante todos esos años había desarrollado una especie de miedo de regresar. Nunca sabía lo que iba a esperarlo, no sabía si Kei pudiese haber hecho algo, si pudiese también no estar ahí esperándolo.

Habría sido un problema. Habría sido difícil buscarlo, convencerlo a volver, convencerlo por la enésima vez del hecho que no era él el malo.

Kota suspiró.

Entró en el salón y sonrió abiertamente al ver a su novio cómodamente sentado en una silla bebiendo un té.

Se le acercó de prisa y lo abrazó.

“Hola, cariño.” murmuró, apretándose su cabeza contra el pecho, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos o excesivos que pudiesen molestarlo de alguna manera.

“¡Ko! ¡Has vuelto!” exclamó el menos, frotando la cara contra de él, como para disfrutar la sensación del abrazo.

Yabu intentó sonreír, mordiéndose un labio.

“Por supuesto que he vuelto, Kei. ¿Dónde quería que me fuera sin ti?” murmuró, dejándolo para dirigirse a la habitación.

Se quitó la ropa, parándose por un rato mirando su cara en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos marcados por manchas violáceas, rojizos en la pupila. Tenía algunas arrugas esporádicas en la cara, y seguía repitiendo a si mismo que veinte y seis años eran muy pocos para tener la cara ya tan marcada.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

No habría intercambiado a Kei por una cara más descansada, nunca lo habría hecho.

Se sentó en el colchón, haciendo una mueca al oír sus huesos hacer algunos ruidos siniestros.

Se tumbó, solamente por algunos minutos, mirando el cielorraso y pensando.

Ya no podía seguir con esa vida.

Pasaba todo el día con Takaki, y temía que siguiendo en ese camino habría acabado como a él.

Se habría convertido en alguien que no tenía piedad por otros seres humanos, alguien que piensa solamente en sí mismo, alguien que sigue recto por su camino, sin contar los cadáveres que se deja atrás.

Cuando se había convertido en su shatei, en principio, contaba los cuerpos sin vida que veía durante el día.

Luego se habían hecho demasiado, había perdido la cuenta, y se había dicho que al final no importaba.

Al final, era su elección.

Nadie lo había obligado a vivir esa vida, nadie lo había obligado a convertirse en criminal, nadie lo había obligado a ser alguien de quien se avergonzaba.

Lo había hecho por conveniencia, y no se arrepentía.

Se sentía más y más egoísta, pero no podía perder tiempo llorando para la muerte de extraños cuando había a Kei que lo esperaba a casa.

Sólo le habría gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, pero a medida que pasaban los años habían construido una rutina que funcionaba, y su terror que le ocurriera algo se había despacio transformado en un ligero temor que acompañaba sus pasos.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó, y al abrirlos de vuelta se sintió un poco mejor.

Habían pasado ocho años.

Ocho larguísimos años, y las cosas le parecían siempre iguales.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado el día anterior.

Recordaba a Kei en el suelo del callejón cerca del colegio, recordaba las cicatrices en su cuero.

Recordaba el llanto sin fin, las lágrimas que nunca hacía a tiempo a secar.

Él también había llorado.

En el pasillo del hospital, mientras Kei intentaba descansar, cuando el doctor le había dicho lo que el menor le había guardado.

No podía sufrir pensar en manos que no fueran las suyas en el cuerpo de Kei.

No podía pensar que lo hubieran cogido contra su voluntad, que le hubieran hecho daño, cuando él siempre tenía tan cuidado en intentar hacerlo estar bien, hacerlo siempre feliz.

Todo un esfuerzo inútil.

Sus padres lo habían abandonado a su destino, y cuando Kota los había llamado del hospital le habían dicho de hacer lo que quería, que ellos no iban a desembolsar ni un yen por los gastos médicos.

Yabu había gritado con todo el aliento que tenía, les había dicho que era su hijo, que estaba mal, que necesitaba ayuda.

_Si te importa tanto, pues ocúpate tú, niño._

Esto le había respondido el padre de Kei.

Y esto había hecho.

Por esa razón Yabu se había encontrado siendo un yakuza.

Por un tiempo había intentado seguir adelante a solas; había convencido a su madre a dejar estar a Kei con ellos, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que la mujer no estaba cómoda con el chico en casa, no tenía éxito de gestionar sus ataques de histeria.

Yabu trabajaba día y noche para pagar los gastos del hospital antes y los psiquiatras después, pero sólo había tardado un par de meses en rendirse frente a su fracaso.

Entonces había tomado su decisión.

Había mandado al infierno su diploma y el hecho de haber entrado a la Todai, había mandado al infierno sus trabajos a tiempo parcial, y había hecho todo para ser aceptado en el mundo de la yakuza.

No había sido sencillo. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ni si pudiese realmente llevar esa vida.

Seguía diciéndose que alguien tenía que nacer en ese ambiente o estar arrastrado de fuerza para ser como a ellos, pero él no tenía intención de endeudarse hasta las orejas para correr el riesgo de que uno de ellos un día llamase a su puerta, matando a él o haciéndole daño a Kei.

Si no puedes vencerlos, trabaja con ellos. Esto se había dicho.

Ahora, tenía ese piso.

No era gran cosa, pero a Kei le gustaba.

Tenía el dinero para pagar las visitas psiquiátricas y los medicamentos de su novio, y para hacerle tener todo lo que pedía, en la constante tentativa de hacerlo feliz.

Y lo lograba, cuando sus días eran buenos.

Cuando se despertaba sin pesadillas, cuando le sonreía y pasaba las tardes tranquilo incluso cuando Kota no podía quedarse en casa, Kei le parecía realmente feliz.

Eran los días malos que lo aterrorizaban.

Era cuando intentaba solamente tocarlo y él gritaba, era cuando lloraba sin parar, cuando se negaba a tomar los tranquilizantes.

Cuando lo miraba como si no fuera mejor de los animales que lo habían violado años antes.

Y Yabu se sentía tan miserable que sus ojos tenían realmente éxito de convencerlo de no hacer bastante por él.

Yuya siempre se enfadaba por esto.

Cuando iba a recogerlo a casa y él subía al coche con el entrecejo fruncido o con aire deprimido, el mayor le repetía que no podía hacer nada, que las cosas estaban así, que no podía esperarse nada mejor de esa vida.

Que podía solamente esperar que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Odiaba la superficialidad con que trataba a Kei, pero no lo culpaba.

No era su tarea tratarlo mejor de lo que hacía. Y no era quien lo había tratado peor durante los años, pues Kota nunca se había atrevido a contestar a sus chistes malos sobre el estado mental de su novio.

Chinen era diferente.

Cuando Yuya lo había comprado era solamente un niño, pero a Kota le había gustado enseguida la manera como se comportaba con el yakuza, como le respondía, como nunca se dejase condicionar completamente por sus deseos y sus peticiones a menudo sin sentido.

Por supuesto, veía las marcas en su cuerpo.

Pero, al final, seguía diciéndose que la vida dejaba esas marcas a todos, que fueran visibles o no.

Además, Yuri se cuidaba de Kei cuando podía. Se habría casi atrevido a decir que fueran amigos, aunque la palabra fuera aborrecida por el menor, que siempre intentaba fingir que hubiera distancia entre ellos.

Y Kota sonreía y asentía, y siempre esperaba la vez siguiente cuando Kei y él hubieran ido de Takaki, para ver al menor esperarlos con ansiedad, tomándose a Kei cuando los dos de ellos tenían que trabajar y contándole todo lo que había hecho en el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

Era lo más cerca de una relación humana que Kei tuviera, con excepción de él, y Yabu se lo agradecía al chico para haberle dado una posibilidad a el que todo el mundo veía como un neurótico de veinte y cinco años con problemas mentales.

Suspiró, intentando guardar todas las definiciones que le habían colgado a su novio fuera de la mente.

Volvió en pie, poniéndose una camiseta y pantalones de chándal, volviendo de Kei al salón. 

“¿Kei-chan?” llamó su atención. El menor levantó los ojos y le sonrió.

“¿Qué, Ko?”

El mayor le tomó la mano, lo hizo levantar y lo llevó consigo en el sofá, haciéndolo tumbar contra su cuerpo y metiéndose a acariciarle el pelo, intentando como siempre evitar movimientos bruscos.

“¿Qué hiciste de bueno hoy, Kei?” le preguntó, mientras el menor cerraba los ojos y sonreía, dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

“Miré la televisión.” respondió, feliz.

Yabu suspiró, lamiéndose los labios.

No estaba sorprendido. Casi todos los días cuando le preguntaba qué hubieras hecho, el menor le daba la misma respuesta.

“¿Te divertiste?” preguntó, en tono llano, pero intentando igualmente mostrarse alegre con él.

Inoo asintió firmemente, metiendo una mano encima a las del mayor, tocándole suavemente los dedos.

“Sí. Había muchos programas graciosos. No me aburrí como ayer, que en cambio no había nada de interesante.” le respondió, con convicción.

Kota suspiró una vez más, y sabía qué habría seguido así si no se hubiera distraído.

Se desplazó con Kei a la habitación, con la excusa de acostarse, y en cuanto se hubieron tumbado se le acercó más de como hacía normalmente.

“¿Kei?” murmuró, en voz vagamente persuasiva, esperando que el menor no se dejase inhibir por un comportamiento demasiado explícito.

“¿Qué se pasa, Kota?” preguntó el menor, defensivo.

Yabu le pasó una mano en la cadera, por encima de la camiseta, acariciándolo en movimientos repetitivos.

“Kei, ¿quieres…?”

Se mordió un labio enseguida, dejando que Inoo entendiera solo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Y el menor podía bien fingir no entender completamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando simplemente se divertía distanciándose, pero Kota sabía qué lo comprendía todo.

Especialmente cosas así.

No respondió, probablemente no lo consideró necesario. Se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza, desplazándose bajo su novio, nunca quitando los ojos de los suyos, sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

Yabu bajó la cabeza, como para animarse, y lo acarició con más determinación, mientras con la boca trazaba líneas de besos en el cuello y las clavículas, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones, dejándose llevar por una urgencia de que iba a preocuparse más tarde.

Tuvo cuidado como siempre en dejar deslizar los dedos dentro de él, no queriendo asustarlo ni hacerle daño.

Seguía mirándolo, estudiando sus expresiones, a la búsqueda de algo que le dijera de pararse, de señales que le dijeran que no estaba cómodo.

Pero, aunque fuera tenso, no le pareció a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Se desplazó entre sus piernas, presionando contra su abertura antes de penetrarlo, despacio, haciéndolo acostumbrar a sentirlo dentro de sí poco a poco, antes de empujarse completamente dentro de él.

El calor que lo envolvió era indescriptible.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin sentirlo, y cuánto lo había deseado?

Quizá se quedó quieto demasiado poco tiempo antes de hacerlo acostumbrar completamente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Empujó dentro de él, fuerte, apoyando la frente en su hombro y perdiéndose el ligero espasmo del cuerpo del menor, ese gemido que no sabía definir, las manos que se aferraban a su espalda.

Sin embargo, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él, no pudo evitar de notar el grito que lanzó Kei.

Se inmovilizó, apoyándose en los codos y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, saliéndose los ojos.

El menor se agitaba, intentando golpearlo, los ojos cerrados y una expresión aterrorizada.

“¡Párate, párate! Eres como a ellos, ¡párate! Te ruego, no me hagas daño, no…”

Kota interrumpió su delirio metiéndole una mano en la cara, empezando a acariciarlo.

“Kei… ¡Kei!” dijo entre los dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Salgo, Kei, ¿vale?” murmuró luego, quitándose a regañadientes de su cuerpo, metiéndose a su lado y tomándolo entre los brazos, murmurándole al oído que se tranquilizase.

“Cuenta conmigo, Kei. Uno…”

“U... uno.” repitió su novio, jadeando y temblando.

“Dos... tres… cuarto…”

Llegaron juntos, contando, hasta diez, y entonces Kei pareció volver a la normalidad.

No dijeron ni una palabra más.

Kota esperó que se durmiera antes de levantarse despacio, cuidado con no despertarlo, y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con llave y apoyando la espalda en la pared, con un sonido exasperado.

Cogió su erección en un gesto casi brutal, empezando a masturbarse rápidamente, como si no pudiese esperar de acabar.

Llevaban casi dos meses sin tener sexo.

Y antes de eso… ni recordaba cuanto hubiera pasado.

Su vida sexual no era gran cosa, Kota entendía la razón y nunca se había quejado.

Se corrió con un gemido sufocado en su mano, se lavó rápidamente y volvió a la habitación, preocupado de que Kei pudiese despertarse y no encontrarlo ahí.

Se durmió mirando a su novio, mirando su expresión aparentemente serena, y preguntándose como cada noche que pasara en esa mente, que hubiera de equivocado en él, que durante todos esos años no había tenido éxito de borrar de su cuerpo las marcas de esos hombres.

Kota cerró los ojos, harto.

Malditamente harto.


	3. Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru

**_03 – Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru (Mañana blanca, noche negra)_ **

****

_“Aunque te besara, no me sonreirías.”_

_[Santa Maria, Yamashita Tomohisa]_

Yuya estaba a punto de volver loco.

Eso también, por supuesto, había sido un día horrible.

No le gustaba ese Hikaru.

Había algo en su sonrisa, que había clasificado enseguida como falsa, y en su actitud, que seguía convenciéndolo del hecho que no fuera hecho para ser un yakuza.

Pero las ordenes eran ordenes, ¿no?

Kota se lo había repetido todo el día.

Se lo había repetido mientras le metían en mano un arma para dispararle a la pierna a uno de sus deudores, se lo había repetido mientras se había quedado escuchando sus quejas y sus dudas, se lo había repetido cuando Yuya había perdido la paciencia y lo había cogido por el collar, intencionado a echarlo en la bahía de Tokyo tan pronto como posible.

Las ordenes eran ordenes. Y si el jefe quería que instruyeran a ese chico con uñas cuidadas a hacer algo para que no estaba hecho en lo mínimo, no era su problema.

Ahora que estaban a su casa, se sentía mejor.

Siempre prefería jugar en su territorio. Así donde hacía la ley, ahí donde tenía el control de la situación.

Ahí donde estaba seguro de poderle meter las manos a la garganta a Yaotome si quería, sin muchos problemas.

Kota le estaba explicando al shatei cual fueran los límites de su zona y hasta donde llegaba su alcance, y Yuya estaba especialmente aburrido.

Chinen estaba en cocina con Kei, los dos bebían una cerveza y hablaban, y más de una vez había oído pronunciar su nombre.

Ni se atrevía a imaginar lo que Yuri le estaba contando al chico, pero no le importaba mucho.

Le dijera lo que le dijera. No era algo para que se avergonzaba o para que pedir disculpa.

Levantó una ceja, volviendo a dirigir la atención a los dos sentados en el salón con él.

Si no hubieran estado ahí, probablemente en ese momento habría echado a Yuri en ese suelo y se lo habría follado.

Lo habría atado, impidiéndole de moverse. Habría tomado su cuchillo favorido y le habría dejado algunos cortes en la espalda, para no hacerle olvidar el sabor de la hoja.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerle seriamente daño, y no quería que se acostumbrara a ritmos sexuales demasiado suaves.

“¡Yuri! ¡Cerveza!” gritó en algún punto, levantando los ojos hacia los otros dos, con una sonrisa irónica.

Cuando el menor llegó al salón, con Inoo que le pisaba los talones, vio a Hikaru detener la mirada en él, curioso.

Yuya se puso en pie, metiendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuri en aire protector, y cogió su cerveza.

“Perdóname, no creo que os presenté.” dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa. “Esto es Yuri, mi puta. Yu, esto es Hikaru. Sabes, ¿el novato de quien te hablé?” dijo, bajando la mirada al menor, encontrándolo con el entrecejo arrugado.

Se rio, consciente de cuanto poco agradeciera ser presentado así.

Bueno, que le gustara o no, era lo que era.

Oyó a Kei detrás de él limpiarse la garganta, elocuente, pero siguió ignorándolo hasta que Inoo se puso frente a él, sonriéndole a Yaotome.

“Takaki nunca fue un monstruo de educación. Ni de inteligencia. Soy Kei.” se presentó, mirando al yakuza mayor en aire de desafío, como si quisiera realmente ver si se habría atrevido a tomar la carnada y enfadarse con él frente a Kota.

Y Yuya pasó por alto, como siempre.

No tenía miedo de Yabu, había poco para que temerlo.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a oírlo quejarse por la hora siguiente sobre los problemas de Kei, y cuanto fuera frágil, y…

Mierda.

Más que enfadarse con él, quería borrar la mirada interesada de la cara de Hikaru mientras miraba a Chinen.

No le gustaba, para nada.

Había habido hombres que lo habían mirado demasiado. Había habido veces que estaban juntos y alguien había alcanzado por él, se había atrevido a meter las manos en su cuerpo, se había atrevido a sonreírle de manera grotescamente alusiva.

Yuya siempre había tomado medidas.

Un poco de sangre derramada merecía bien subrayar un concepto fundamental: Yuri era suyo, y de nadie más.

Volvió a hablar, sorbiendo su cerveza y manteniendo al chico en su pierna, indiferente a las miradas de duda de los demás.

“Pues… ¿acabamos de explicarle al niño lo que tiene que hacer? Estoy seguro de que aunque sea lento, no necesite tantas explicaciones, Kota.” le dijo, después de más de media hora más en que se había quedado escuchando, más y más aburrido y más y más ansiado de que salieran de su casa.

Yabu levantó una ceja, y estaba por contestar, cuando Kei intervino en la discusión.

“Sí, Kota, volvemos a casa por favor. Esta noche hay una película que quiero ver a la televisión, y está por empezar.” le dijo, en ese tono inocente y fuera del mundo que ponía tanto de los nervios a Takaki.”

Hikaru lo miró, casi con asco por el comento inapropiado, y se puso en pie para meterse a su lado.

“Estoy seguro de que tu película pueda esperar. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar mientras nosotros acabamos de hablar?” murmuró, en tono de burla, llevando una mano a su cara y rozándole una mejilla.

Yuya reaccionó casi instintivamente, y desplazó a sí mismo y a Chinen contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras Kota se levantaba de repente y los sobrepasaba, dirigiéndose al menor y cogiéndolo firmemente de la garganta.

“No es asunto tuyo lo que hacemos él y yo, ¿verdad?” dijo entre los dientes, a algunos centímetros de su cara.

Yuya vio su mano apretarse más y más alrededor de la garganta del shatei, y dejó ir a Yuri para meterse a su lado.

“Kota…” le dijo, como alerta, ignorando a Kei que se rozaba la mejilla, ahí donde Yaotome lo había tocado.

Yabu respiró hondo un par de veces, antes de dejarlo ir.

No dijo ni una palabra más.

Tomó una mano a Kei, como siempre cuidado de no mostrarle su nerviosismo, y ambos se fueron a la puerta murmurando una despedida antes de cerrarla detrás de sí. 

Chinen se había quedado en el sofá, distanciándose de la situación, mientras el mayor se reía mirando a Hikaru.

“Kota es inocuo, en la mayoría de los casos.” le dijo, coloquial. “Pero se alguien toca a Kei… bueno, decimos que para ser seguro le enseñe algunos trucos para torturar a un ser humano hasta hacerle implorar piedad.” terminó, en la clara tentativa de asustarlo, y disfrutando el verlo tragar ruidosamente.

“Creo que haya llegado el momento de que me vuelva a casa.” murmuró el menor, tomando la chaqueta que Chinen había estado listo para darle.

“Veo que al menos eres perspicaz.” le dijo Yuri, con una mueca, antes de meterse rápido al lado de Yuya para prevenir reacciones a la observación sarcástica.

Pero Hikaru entendió que no habría sido una buena idea seguir discutiendo, y se apresuró a salir del piso.

Al quedarse solos, Yuri recogió silenciosamente las cervezas dejadas a mitad en la mesilla frente al sofá, llevándolas a la cocina.

Takaki se quedó en el medio del cuarto por un rato, antes de seguirlo.

Fue detrás de él, le puso las manos en las caderas y se bajó para besarle el cuello, sintiéndolo como costumbre ponerse tenso a su toque.

Suspiró, decidiendo que por el momento era mejor olvidar acercamientos sexuales.

Ya no tenía ganas, y casi se habría preocupado por un acontecimiento tan inusual, si no hubiese tenido otros planes por la noche.

“Vístete.” le dijo al menor, cogiéndolo de un hombro y empujándolo a la habitación. “Y de manera decente, si puedes.” añadió, riéndose.

Yuri levantó las cejas, confuso, pero hizo como le había pedido.

“¿Dónde vamos?” le preguntó, mientras se quitaba rápido la ropa que llevaba en casa y se ponía unos vaqueros y una camisa casi elegante.

Yuya contuvo apenas una sonrisa.

Recordaba esa ropa. Iban ido juntos a comprarlas algunos meses antes, cuando el chico se había quejado de no tener nada de ponerse.

Y recordaba de haberse divertido a ir de compras con él, aunque no lo hubiese admitido.

“Vamos a comer sushi.” le respondió, sin dar otras explicaciones y dejándole entender que no iba a decir nada más.

Al menos por una vez, quería sorprenderlo.

*

Yuri se miraba alrededor, confuso.

No era la primera vez que iba a un sushi bar. En eso en particular, había estado muchas veces.

Estaba en Ginza, en un lugar bastante a la vista. Yuya iba ahí de vez en cuando para encuentros de trabajo, cuando quería a disposición un público para inhibir la contraparte del hacer algo inapropiado.

No era raro que lo llevase consigo. Siempre decía que se aburría en el viaje de regreso en el coche, y que le servía Yuri para pasar el tiempo.

Chinen ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que le decía así.

Porque el viaje en coche era solamente de treinta minutos, cuarenta si el tráfico estaba congestionado, y porque al final de esas noches normalmente se encontraba atado con esposas a la cama de algún escuálido love hotel, y heridas en el cuerpo que parecían peores de cuando el yakuza lo violaba en casa.

Había llegado la conclusión que el mayor hiciera el esfuerzo de llevarlo ahí solamente cuando se sentía especialmente inspirado, y tampoco de eso se atrevía a quejarse.

Sin embargo, esa noche había algo diferente, era innegable.

No había clientes, y Yuya hacía cuando habían llegado no le había echado ni una de sus miradas lascivas que dejaban bien entender sus planes para después de la cena.

Pero Yuri había decidido que iba a preocuparse más tarde.

Cogía los trozos de sushi que le corrían enfrente rápidamente, uno tras el otro, sin ser muy quisquilloso.

El sushi era su comida favorida, y normalmente sus platos no eran gran cosa.

Pues, cada vez que iban ahí intentaba al menos hacer merecer la pena.

Acababa de comer un trozo de ebi, cuando Takaki se limpió la garganta, mirándolo en aire serio.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, la boca llena.

Yuya hizo una mueca y le dio un golpe en la frente.

“Traga antes de hablar, idiota.” murmuró bajo, agitándose en la silla.

Yuri levantó una ceja, aún confuso por el comportamiento repentino del yakuza.

Se estaba preguntando que hicieran ahí, pero no se atrevió a indagar. Takaki no le parecía de buen humor, y no quería correr el riesgo de que se enfadase con él.

Pasó un rato, y volvió a comer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

“Hoy… hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?”

Chinen se paró con un trozo de chuutoro en la mano, mirando al mayor y saliéndose los ojos.

“Sí. Sí, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, defensivo.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de comer.

“Porque sí. Me parecía de recordarlo. Son diecisiete, ¿no?”

“Exacto.” Yuri reflexionó por algunos segundos, antes de sonreír ligeramente. “¿Por esto estamos aquí? ¿Para celebrar mi cumpleaños?” preguntó, incrédulo.

Vio la cara de Takaki hacerse de repente roja, y fue bastante rápido de reflejos para evitar un golpe en la cara.

“No digas mierda, niño. Como si me importara algo de tu jodido cumpleaños.” gritó, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto y volviendo a comer.

Chinen sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El primer año que había pasado con él, le había dicho que era su cumpleaños.

Takaki había reído y le había dado un manotazo, antes de violarlo por la enésima vez.

Le había dicho que eso era su regalo.

El año precedente, en vez, se había limitado a ignorarlo, y Yuri no había sido tan tonto de recordárselo una segunda vez.

Ese año no se esperaba nada, y enterarse de que se lo había recordado había sido agradable.

Era una pequeña cosa, que no lo hacía mejor a sus ojos, pero al menos era una señal.

Siguió escogiendo con cuidado trozos de sushi y comiendo, disfrutando su fiesta como podía.

Al acabar de comer y al volver al coche, ambos estaban de buen humor. Chinen no había dicho ni una palabra, y se limitaba a mirar fuera de la ventanilla bajada, dejándose desordenar el pelo del aire fresco, respirando a pleno pulmón.

“Sabes, podría pasar un autobús y rebanarte la cabeza.” el mayor se burló de él, levantando una ceja.

Chinen hizo una mueca, entrando la cabeza, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio que el coche ralentizaba.

Arrugó el entrecejo, bajando los ojos.

Conocía ese lugar.

Conocía el letrero. Conocía la calle, el callejón ocultado por la carretera principal.

Suspiró, mientras Yuya aparcaba y bajaba del coche, yendo a abrir su puerta.

“Anda ya, baja.” le dijo, tirándole un brazo.

Yuri lo siguió, en paso lento, nunca mirando frente a sí.

Y no dijo una palabra hasta que hubieron llegado a la habitación, muy parecida si no igual a otras que había visto durante los años.

Takaki le hizo señal con la cabeza para que se metiera en la cama y él obedeció, dócil, quitándose los zapatos y tumbándose en el colchón grande, rozando las sábanas crudas y ásperas.

No era uno de los lugares más elegantes de Tokyo, para nada.

“¿Qué hacemos aquí, Yuya?” preguntó, en tono débil, consciente de cuanto su pregunta fuera tonta e inútil.

El mayor levantó los ojos a él, e hizo un sonido sarcástico.

“Estamos aquí para hacer suavemente el amor, Yuri.” le respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza como para comentar su idiocia y deshaciéndose el cinturón y los pantalones de un gesto firme, abandonándolos en el suelo y alcanzándolo en la cama.

Lo tomó de las caderas, bajándose y mordiéndole un hombro. Fuerte.

Yuri se tomó un labio entre los dientes, intentando contener cualquier sonido.

En los años pasados, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar.

Se sentía como traicionado en el rayo de fe que había escogido poner en Yuya, una traición que llegaba hondo, que lo había hecho sentir destruido, aniquilado.

Tonto para haberse atrevido a esperar que el mayor pudiese realmente mostrar una pizca de humanidad con él.

Rechinó los dientes y juró a sí mismo que nunca iba a volver a permitir que el yakuza lo tomara por sorpresa, que lo hiciera sentir engañado como ahora.

Yuya le quitó de prisa la ropa, haciéndolo tumbar bocarriba en el colchón y atándole las muñecas en la cabecera, montando encima de él.

Chinen se sintió arañar. Y morder, una vez más.

Cuando el mayor sacó el cuchillo, suspiró.

No había esperanza de que las cosas fueran mejores, y se sintió tonto para haberlo creído.

“Por favor, Yuya. No lo hagas. Esta noche no.” murmuró, y el mayor se paró por un momento, mirándolo en aire casi confuso.

“¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que dolerá menos mañana?” respondió, travieso, extendiéndose al mueble al lado de la cama, y Yuri tuvo apenas tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro.

Se rebeló a la venda, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del mayor, pero Takaki ni se dio cuenta.

“No es más gracioso así, ¿Yuri?” le murmuró al oído, dejándole el primer corte bajo las costillas. “Sin ver nada.” el segundo llegó en el centro del pecho. “Sin saber cuándo llegará el golpe.” el tercero en la clavícula.

Luego se calló, y siguió cortándolo.

Y Chinen permitió que los ojos se le humedecieran, porque con la venda el mayor ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

Dolía, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Lo que no podía suportar era...

¿Por qué demonio lo había esperado? ¿Por qué había creído que esa noche iba a ser diferente de las otras?

Era su puta, su juguete, solamente un objeto.

Y era libre de hacer todo lo que quería con él, cuando quería.

Yuri era solamente un iluso.

Sentía la piel descuartizada; el pecho, los brazos, las piernas.

Luego sintió a Yuya acercarse a su cara y darle algunas bofetadas, antes de cogerlo de la mandíbula y obligarlo a abrir la boca, empujando su erección adentro, moviendo las caderas contra de él.

Oyó el ruido de un mechero, y no pudo evitar de temblar.

“Esto nunca lo he probado, ¿verdad, Yuri?” susurró el mayor, antes de apagar un cigarrillo en su cadera.

Era un dolor nuevo, algo a que no estaba acostumbrado.

Era un dolor insoportable, punzante.

Yuri gritó, con todo el aliento que tenía. Gritó, sufocado por la erección del mayor, y Yuya rio, como siempre entretenido por su dolor.

Salió de su boca un poco antes de correrse, abriéndole bruscamente las piernas y penetrándolo, empujando dentro de él como si fuera solamente una envoltura, pareciendo ponerse aún más cachondo con sus gritos y llegando al orgasmo después de algunos minutos más.

No se detuvo en su cuerpo; salió rápido, acercándose para desatarlo y colapsando a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Chinen se quedó inmóvil.

Intentó recuperarse y rezó para que los ojos se hubieran secado, antes de atreverse a quitarse la venda.

Luego se tumbó, acurrucándose y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, dándole la espalda al yakuza.

Guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo, antes de que Yuya resoplase, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

“¿Qué se pasa contigo, niño?” le preguntó, en su normal tono aburrido.

Yuri esa noche no iba a seguirle el juego, no tenía ganas.

“Nada.” respondió, brusco.

Yuya se sentó, tirándolo hasta hacerlo girar.

Yuri gimió por el contacto entre la mano del yakuza y sus heridas, pero no se quejó más que así.

“Vamos… estabas de buen humor mientras cenábamos. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?” preguntó, sinceramente curioso.

A Chinen le habría gustado arrancarle esa expresión de la cara.

“Nada, Yuya. Yo…” se pasó una mano en la cara, nervioso. “Mi culpa. Fui un pobre tonto para pensar que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.” respondió, intentando volver a girarse del otro lado, encontrando la resistencia del mayor.

“¿Qué quiere decir ‘diferentes’? No me parece haberte hecho nada que no te hubiera hecho antes. Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya, ¿no, Yuri?”

“Me llevaste a cenar, ¿no?” murmuró el menor, casi avergonzado.

Takaki frunció los labios, enojado.

“Tenía ganas de comer sushi. No te pongas cosas raras en la cabeza.” respondió, en un silbido. “Y después tenía ganas de descargarme y de follarte. No me parece que haya nada malo en esto, si consideras que lleva así desde más de tres años ya, ¿verdad?”

Chinen se levantó de repente de la cama, echándole un vistazo furioso.

“Tienes razón. Dos años atrás me violaste para mi cumpleaños diciéndome que tenía que conformarme con eso como regalo, el año pasado me ignoraste, y este año de repente decidiste de recordártelo y de salir para comer sushi. Bueno, Yuya. Soy yo que soy un tonto, es mi culpa para que quise ver algo más detrás de una coincidencia. Además, ¿Qué sigo esperando ya? Las cosas nunca van a ser mejores contigo, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre seguiré siendo un objeto y punto!” gritó, alejándose de su agarre cuando Yuya le puso una mano en el brazo.

“No te trato solamente como un objeto, ¡pequeño malagradecido!” gritó, poniéndose en pie a su vez. “No es la primera vez que te llevo a cenar. Te llevé a comprar la jodida ropa que llevas. Te dejé comprar libros de escuela cuando querías leerlos, aunque fuera inútil. Te hablo la noche al volver a casa, te cuento del trabajo, te trato como a un amigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es secundar mis deseos sexuales, por eso estás conmigo. ¿Qué tienes de quejarte?” esperó que el menor contestara, y al darse cuenta de que no lo habría hecho siguió. “Pero no te quejabas antes de matar a tus padres, ¿verdad? Te convenía guardar silencio y sufrir, hasta que tenías un objetivo. Y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer, Yuri? Si sufres tanto, pues vete al baño, toma una hoja y córtate las venas. No es mi problema.” terminó, volviendo a la cama y dándole la espalda.

Chinen hasta ese momento se había quedado mirándolo, pero al verlo tumbarse se puso a su lado, metiéndose a acariciarle la espalda en un gesto automático, perezoso, trazando los contornos del tatuaje con los dedos.

“¿Serías triste?” preguntó después de un rato, aguantando la respiración en espera de su respuesta.

“Sería una molestia.” dijo el mayor, y Yuri dejó de repente de tocarlo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, antes de ser reprochado. “No dejes de tocarme. Me relaja.”

Volvió a pasarle los dedos en la espalda, despacio, mirando fijo el tatuaje y teniendo como siempre la sensación de que los ojos dragón fueran fijos a los suyos.

Probablemente, era un efecto deseado.

“¿Te gusta el tatuaje?” le preguntó de la nada Takaki, y a Yuri le pareció que fuera solamente un pretexto para hablar.

“Sí. Me gusta el tatuaje, pero… lo odio. No me gusta lo que representa.” le respondió, honestamente.

Pensaba que Yuya se habría reído o que se habría burlado de él por el comentario infantil, pero en cambio suspiró.

“¿Conoces la leyenda de la nishikigoi?” preguntó, en tono cansado.

Chinen se salió los ojos, antes de responder que nunca la había oído.

“La leyenda dice que un día una carpa tuvo éxito de remontar una cascada contracorriente, en el Río Amarillo, hasta alcanzar la Puerta del Dragón, superando los espíritus malignos, y que los dioses impresionados por su tenacidad la transformaron en un dragón. Es por esto que en las representaciones los dragones tienes algunos rasgos de las carpas. Y son un símbolo de coraje y perseverancia.” suspiró otra vez. “Todos mis tatuajes tienen un significado, y no están ahí solamente para asustar a niños impresionables.” le dijo, volviendo a girarse hacia él. “¿Qué hice de tan equivocado, Yuri?” preguntó, y al menor le pareció sinceramente intencionado a comprender.

Al final, no era esto que cambiaba las cosas.

No eran sus intenciones, eran los resultados los que siempre quemaban en su piel, y estaba seguro de que, aunque esforzándose, el yakuza no iba a tener éxito de entender.

“No te preocupes, Yuya. Te lo he dicho, soy yo… es mi culpa para haber malinterpretado. No lo pienses. Lo siento para haberme enfadado.”

No debería haber sido él a disculparse. No debería haberlo hecho, porque lo que llevaba tres años haciéndole no merecía esta falta de dignidad.

Pero las cosas estaban así, y él se había resignado mucho tiempo antes para poderse permitir de recriminar.

Vio a Yuya levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a su bolsa, sacando un paquete.

“Aquí hay el libro que querías comprarte el otro día. Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri.” murmuró, lanzando el paquete en la cama y encerrándose en baño, abriendo el agua de la ducha.

Chinen se quedó quieto por un rato mirando el paquete, luego lo tomó y sacó el libro, navegándolo despacio.

Sentía el peso de la traición desvanecer, desaparecer, se dijo que no era justo que las cosas fueran así, que odiar a Yuya para lo que le hacía y habría seguido haciéndole era el único camino posible, lo único que lo habría salvado del sentirse herido a un nivel diferente, uno que no estaba listo para enfrentar.

Al final, como deseaba hacer hacía horas, lloró.


	4. Chikai no sora

**_04 – Chikai no sora (Cielo cercano)_ **

****

_“Para proteger esa sonrisa_

_no me importa arriesgar mi vida.”_

_[Mayonaka no shadow boy, Hey! Say! JUMP]_

“Kota y yo tuvimos sexo ayer.”

Chinen casi ahogó con su café.

Le importaba de Kei, en serio. Aunque se divirtiera diciéndole a Yuya que no le gustaba mucho pasar su tiempo con él, la realidad era que podía ver un amigo en él.

De hecho, el mejor que tenía.

Habían ido a desayunar juntos esa mañana, en un café de Asakusa, cuando Kei le había dado las buenas nuevas.

“¿Pues qué?” contestó, en tono un poco amargo. “No veo porque debería interesarme.”

Inoo se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su smoothie.

“Llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo. Él… llevaba un poco sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Porque la última vez tuve una especie de crisis, sabes.” murmuró, y Chinen pensó que debería haberse sentido como mínimo incómodo en contarle cosas semejantes, pero el mayor no pareció frenado por la vergüenza.

“Ah. Vale. Y… ¿Cómo fue esta vez?” preguntó, intentando fingirse interesado a sus problemas sexuales.

Kei sonrió, bajando los ojos y jugueteando con su pajita.

“Quiso que… que tomara su lugar. Dijo que así no habría tenido miedo, al menos, y que podríamos haber visto si estaba mejor.” sonrió otra vez. “Y fue mejor. Al menos, tuve éxito de llegar hasta el final. Y no tuve ataques.”

A Yuri le habría gustado ponerse las manos en las orejar y no oír.

No, no le gustaba que el mayor lo hiciera partícipe de detalles tan íntimos de su vida con Yabu.

Y no, no le gustaba escuchar de como el mayor se cuidaba de él, de cómo se preocupaba de que fuera siempre feliz, que nunca tuviese miedo y nunca sintiera dolor.

Era esto que Yuya odiaba en Kei.

Se lo repetía a Yuri cada vez que hablaban de él, y le decía que los dos de ellos no eran muy diferentes.

Que él también había sido violado, que estaba violado continuamente, y nunca había tenido ataques histéricos, no tomaba psicofármacos y no se comportaba como si el mundo entero quisiera hacerle daño.

Chinen no respondía casi nunca a sus monólogos contra Inoo.

Sin embargo, lo pensaba.

¿Qué tenían los dos de ellos de diferente?

¿Por qué él había decidido de aceptarlo, mientras Kei no podía?

Y se repetía que era carácter, pero no podía ser solamente esto.

Yabu se lo había contado, una vez.

Le había contado de los hombres que habían rodeado a Kei en un callejón, de cómo hubieran abusado de su cuerpo, de cómo lo hubieran humillado en todas las maneras posibles, de cómo él hubiera intentado enterarse de quien fueran, nunca llevándolo a cabo.

Le había hablado de cómo Kei años antes fuera en condiciones aún peores de las actuales, y de cómo se negase a salir de casa.

De cuánto se hubiera esforzado para obtener de vuelta su confianza, para que le permitiera de tocarlo, de estar a su lado cuando tenía crisis de pánico, cuándo se dejaba coger por la paranoia y la neurosis se convertía en un ataque psicótico.

Luego le había agradecido que estuviera a su lado, porque Kei se había apegado a él, y se alegraba de que tuviese a alguien con quien contar además de él.

Y Yuri se había sentido avergonzado, porque no le había parecido de hacer nada especial, nada con respeto a lo que Kota hacía desde años.

Y en eso estaba la diferencia entre ellos, había entendido.

Kei podía permitirse las crisis histéricas.

Kei podía permitirse de pasar días sin salir de casa.

Kei podía permitirse de no confiar en la gente a su alrededor, esperando que llegase alguien a protegerlo de las amenazas que veía por todas partes.

Yuri no podía.

No había nadie que lo habría ayudado, nadie que se habría cuidado de él si se hubiese dejado llevar por una crisis, por el pánico, por fobias.

Estaba solo, a solas había tenido que reaccionar las primeras veces que Yuya lo había violado, a solas había superado el asco inicial, y así lo había aceptado.

Pero le importaba de Kei, en alguna manera complicada, y no podía envidiarlo para lo que tenía. Se alegraba por él cuando le contaba de Yabu, de todo lo que el mayor hacía por él.

Tenía éxito de no pensar en lo que tenía él, a cambio, y seguía adelante por su camino.

Sonrió a Inoo, divertido por su expresión contenta, y sorbió su café, pensativo.

“Me alegro de que tuviste éxito de hacerlo, Kei. Estoy seguro de que Kota también se haya alegrado, ¿no?” preguntó, riéndose para cómo se iluminaron los ojos del mayor, mientras asentía con convicción.

Después de algunos minutos más se levantaron de la mesa, y Chinen acompañó a Kei a casa.

Sabía bien qué no estaba cómodo caminando por la calle solo, y hacerle un poco de compañía por el camino no era gran cosa.

Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer esperando que Yuya volviera a casa.

“Kota me dijo que el nuevo shatei, Hikaru, no se lleva muy bien con Yuya. ¿Cómo es eso?” le preguntó de la nada Inoo, siguiendo ese tren de pensamiento que Chinen raramente comprendía.

Asintió, haciendo una mueca.

“A Yuya no le gustan mucho los que quieren actuar por su cuenta. Es algo que aprendí a lo largo de los años, si quieres llevarte bien con él, es suficiente hacerle siempre creer que tiene razón. Y Hikaru aún parece no haberlo entendido.” explicó, mirando frente a sí mientras seguía caminando. “Además, hay que parece ser… no lo sé. Interesado en mí, quizá. O, al menos, Yuya dice que me mira demasiado cuando está en casa, pero yo no me di cuenta.”

Kei se mordió un labio, pensativo.

“Si es verdadero, no tiene que estar muy bien con eso, ¿no? Yuya no es el tipo de persona tan dispuesta a dejar que alguien toque sus…” se interrumpió, sonrojándose, como entendiendo de haber dicho demasiado.

Yuri se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

“Sus cosas. Puedes decirlo, ¿Sabes? Me ha dicho peor todo este tiempo, y de hecho es lo que soy, ¿no?” dijo, sin ni una nota de amargura en la voz.

Kei sonrió ligeramente, mientras el incómodo desvanecía.

“¿Y tú que piensas de hacer? Si Hikaru fuera realmente interesado…” el menor lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese acabar.

“Haga lo que haga. Yo no... no lamento su compañía, para nada. Es una diversión cuando Yuya y yo estamos solos. Pero no creo que se dé realmente cuenta del riesgo que corre mirándome tanto.” hizo una sonrisa, pasándose la lengua en los labios. “Yuya es muy fantasioso cuando quieres hacerle daño a alguien.”

Levantó los ojos, realizando que habían llegado al piso de Kei y Kota.

Saludó al mayor, esperando pacientemente que encontrara las llaves de la puerta y que hubiera entrado, antes de girarse y volver en paso lento a casa

Pensó en lo que acababa de decirle a Kei.

Era verdadero lo que le decía Yuya, ¿o solamente una paranoia del mayor?

Cuando Hikaru estaba en su piso, hablaba con él mucho más de lo que habían hecho docenas de otros antes de él.

Otros yakuza, otros ‘colegas’ de Yuya o cualquiera se encontrase ahí por trabajo, se limitaban a ignorar su presencia, o como mucho haciendo malos chistes sobre las razones de su permanencia con Takaki.

Hikaru, de hecho, era diferente.

De vez en cuando él también hacía chistes, pero estaba como si se arrepintiera enseguida, y le pedía disculpa.

Le hablaba, cuando llegaba de antemano y Yuya aún no había regresado. Le contaba de lo que hacía durante el día y se interesaba de lo que hacía él.

Lo tocaba, de vez en cuando.

Eran toques ligeros, que Chinen ni habría notado si no hubiera sido por su idiosincrasia en tener manos ajenas encima.

En el brazo, en la cara, en el hombro… siempre así de parecer casuales, ¿pero podía decir realmente qué lo fueran?

Yuri se mordió un labio, preocupado.

Yaotome le gustaba, más de cuanto recordase que le hubiera gustado nadie encontrado durante los tres años pasados.

Y Yuya, como acababa de decirle a Kei, sabía ser muy, muy fantasioso.

Esperaba solamente que nadie se hiciera daño.

*

Llevaba algunos minutos observándolo.

Estaba ocupado en cocina, ordenando las cosas que acababa de comprar en el conbini, intentando moverse ágilmente en el escaso espacio a disposición.

Hikaru sonrió.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría de sorprenderse para cuanto Yuri pareciera cómodo en la que por él, de hecho, no era mucho más que una prisión.

El menor volvió en el cuarto con aire enojado, e hizo una mueca al verlo sonreír.

“¿Qué tienes de reírte?” preguntó, irritado.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, como para decir que no importaba.

“Nada. Me gusta la manera como vistes a la parte de ama de casa, esto es todo.” se burló un poco de él.

Yuri levantó una ceja, apoyándose en el umbral en un movimiento controlado.

“Yuya volverá dentro de más de una hora. Dijo que si quieres puedes bien volver a tu casa, en cambio de esperarlo aquí.” fue su respuesta, y Yaotome entendió que era una orden, más que una invitación.

Pero no se preocupó. Aunque fuera su shatei, y se supusiera que tuviese de escucharlo, no era mucho de lo que le decía Takaki que escogía escuchar.

Se puso en pie, en cambio, alcanzando a Chinen y metiéndole con delicadez una mano en el hombro.

“¿Tú quieres que me vaya?” le preguntó, en un susurro, bajándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

El menor hizo un sonido de desdén, alejándose de su mano.

“No es asunto mío. No eres mi huésped y esta no es mi casa, ¿no? Aunque quisiera, no tendría el derecho de pedirte que te vayas.” respondió, dándole la espalda.

Hikaru lo alcanzó rápido, le puso las manos en la cintura y apoyó la frente contra su nuca, inspirando rápidamente su olor, como esperándose de ser alejado en algún momento.

Pero no pasó.

Chinen permaneció inmóvil, aguantando la respiración, pues él escogió pasar las manos a sus caderas, acariciándolo lentamente, en movimientos suaves pero firmes, yendo bajo la camiseta desgastada que llevaba el menor y entrando en contacto directo con su piel.

“¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?” murmuró Yuri, en tono apagado, solamente entonces girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yaotome alejó las manos, suspirando.

“¿Qué quieres decir? Me parece bastante evidente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?”

No estaba muy cómodo en esa situación. No le gustaba la mirada vacía de Yuri, ni su tono de desafío, el mismo que usaba con Yuya.

No le gustaba que lo tratase como trataba a Takaki.

“Sí, lo que estabas haciendo me parecía bastante explícito. Sólo quiero saber si sabes realmente lo que arriesgas. Puedes usarme cómo quieres, al final, sabemos ambos qué si intentara de oponer resistencia resultaría bastante ridículo. Además, este es mi papel, es para esto que sirvo, ¿verdad? Si quieres mi cuerpo, llévatelo. Pero sepa que Yuya no se alegrará. Y lo conoces bastante bien ya de saber qué no es agradable cuando las cosas no siguen sus planes.” terminó, frío, tanto que Hikaru se sorprendió de cuanto sonase llano en decir cosas así.

Lo cogió del collar de la camiseta, en un gesto instintivo, echándolo contra la pared.

“¿De verdad piensas que sea como a él, Yuri? ¿De verdad piensas que todo lo que quiero sea vaciarme las bolas y que no haya encontrado mejor que tú para hacerlo?” soltó el agarre, arrugado el entrecejo y suspirando. “No quiero hacerte nada que tú no quieras. Yo también no. Deja que te muestre cuanto sea equivocado vivir así, deja que te muestre que las cosas no tienes que ser como siempre las hizo Yuya. Por favor. Es todo lo que te pido.”

Pasó todo en una fracción de segundo, tanto que Hikaru casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Chinen se puso de puntillas, llevando los labios a los suyos y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El mayor no sabía decir qué en sus palabras lo hubiese impresionado, pero no iba a pararse para pensarlo.

Desde cuando había pisado en esa casa, desde cuando lo había visto, desde cuando había entendido la naturaleza de su relación con Yuya, tenía ganas de hacer esto.

Tenía ganas de arrancarlo por esa idea del sexo, ganas de hacerle ensayar algo diferente de lo que Takaki le daba todas las noches, ganas de sentirlo bajo de sí y ver su cara retorcida por el placer, porque estaba seguro que nadie lo hubiera hecho antes.

Le gustaba, Chinen. Más que fuera permitido, más de lo que se habría esperado, al considerar que tenía solamente diecisiete años y él tenía casi seis más, pero no le importaba.

Era lo que quería, en ese momento, y ya que el menor le estaba diciendo que podía obtenerlo, no iba a hacer consideraciones inútiles.

Lo cogió por debajo de las piernas, levantándolo y bajándolo en el sofá, empezando a quitarle la ropa hasta hacerlo quedar desnudo bajo de sí.

Lo miró con horror por un rato.

Su pecho, sus piernas, sus caderas, sus brazos…

Estaban marcados por cicatrices, pequeñas pero claras.

Algunas largas, blancas y regulares, marcas de hoja, otras circulares y desiguales, como de mordida, otras de uñas, otras de cigarrillos, y…

Se mordió un labio, bajándose para llevar la boca en esas, para trazar los contornos con los labios y con la lengua, mientras el menor se quejaba, incómodo para la situación y las heridas que no quería explicar. Pero Hikaru no iba a preguntar nada, porque no le hacía falta.

Fue más abajo, empezando a acariciar despacio la erección del menor, tomando la punta en boca, lamiendo despacio, disfrutando los gemidos sufocados, sonriendo contra su piel.

Levantó el brazo para llevar los dedos a sus labios, haciéndoselos abrir y dejando que pasara la lengua en esos, pues los llevó contra su abertura y dejó deslizar uno adentro, mirándolo morderse un labio y empujarse contra su mano, como pidiendo más.

Hikaru se tomó el tiempo necesario para prepararlo, usando quizá más precaución que necesario, pero quería mostrarle que las cosas no tenían que ser como Takaki lo había acostumbrado.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se le puso encima, haciéndose sitio entre sus piernas y llevando su erección contra de él, disfrutando su mirada de expectativa.

“¿Puedo?” murmuró, y Yuri se echó a reír.

“Juro, es la primera vez que oigo esta petición.” respondió, y asintió brevemente.

Yaotome no lo dudaba.

Se empujó en él, despacio, intentando no hacerle daño, y empezando a moverse solamente después de que se hubo asegurado que el menor se hubiera acostumbrado a la sensación de tenerlo adentro.

Fue a un ritmo in crescendo, encontrando difícil controlarse, resistir al calor de su cuerpo, a sus gemidos, a sus manos que se le aferraban a la espalda y lo tiraban contra de sí, como si no pudiese tener bastante, como si le hiciera falta.

Después de algunos minutos Hikaru volvió la mano a su erección, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo correr, viéndolo gritar y morderle un hombro.

Sonrió, satisfecho, antes de volver a concentrarse en su orgasmo.

Empujó más fuerte dentro de él, de manera errática, y se vació dentro de él después de un rato, mordiéndose un labio y mirándolo a los ojos, encontrándolo la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Luego ambos guardaron silencio, como afectados por la irrealidad de la situación.

Hikaru salió de él, se le sentó a un lado y miró fijo frente a sí, absorto.

Se recuperó solamente al oír Chinen suspirar, y se giró hacia él.

“Será mejor que nos vestimos. Yuya estará en casa dentro de poco.” le dijo, y el mayor no supo descifrar su tono de voz.

Hizo como pedido, sin quitar los ojos de él.

“¿Te arrepentiste?” preguntó, en un murmurio, y Yuri se pasó las manos en la cara, exasperado.

“No lo sé. No lo sé si me arrepentí. Pero lo que está seguro es que no deberíamos haberlo hecho, y que si Yuya se entera de esto, va a rodar mi cabeza como la tuya. Te lo he dicho, no le gusta que se juegue con sus juguetes.” dijo entre los dientes, la respiración pesada, cogido de repente por la ansiedad.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, enojado.

“¡Joder, Yuri!” despotricó, acercándosele y cogiéndolo de los hombros. “Lo sé cómo te trata, lo sé lo que te hace, pero no entiendo como tú puedas llamarte un juguete. No eres un objeto sólo porque él lo piensa. Las cosas no tienen que ser necesariamente así, ¿sabes? No estás obligado a sufrir todo lo que…” fue interrumpido por el menor, que le alejó los brazos en un gesto brusco, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas y una expresión irónica.

“¿No, Hikaru? ¿No estoy obligado a sufrir lo que me hace? ¿Y qué alternativas tengo?” le preguntó, cruzando los brazos. “No me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo contigo. Todo lo que conozco el suya, y créeme cuando te digo que era la primera vez que estaba preparado, la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba de que llegara al orgasmo y la primera vez que no me encuentro cubierto de cardenales, arañazos y heridas de pie a cabeza, pero… esto no cambia las cosas. Yo soy suyo, y esto no cambiará hasta que se cansará de mí. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer.”

Hikaru estaba a punto de contestar, pero oyeron la puerta abrirse y Yuya saludar en alta voz.

“¿Qué estáis haciendo?” preguntó, al entrar en el salón y al encontrarlos en el centro del cuarto, tan cerca el uno del otro y con una expresión elocuente en la cara.

“Nada.” fue listo Chinen para responderle. “Te llevo una cerveza.” añadió, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

Yaotome vio a Takaki mirarlo fijo por un rato, antes de encogerse de hombros y sentarse en el sofá, haciéndole señal para que hiciera lo mismo.

Se sentó frente a él, nunca quitando los ojos de la puerta, en espera que el menor volviera.

Le habría gustado una mirada, una señal de que quería que las cosas cambiasen, que habría dejado que Hikaru hiciera algo, porque ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir los continuos abusos del yakuza.

Pero cuando Yuri volvió, tenía los ojos fijos al suelo.

Hikaru suspiró.

Todo lo que pedía era una posibilidad.

Sin embargo, iba a tomar más para hacerle entender que eso no podía realmente ser su destino.


	5. Nemuri no mori

**_05 – Nemuri no mori (Bosque silencioso)_ **

****

_“Un poco tristes, compartimos la gentileza_

_Hasta que un día no heriremos el uno al otro.”_

_[Tsubusa ni koi, Kanjani8]_

Yuya salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla y se miró en el espejo.

Estaba nervioso. Malditamente nervioso.

Y sabía también a que fuera debido su nerviosismo, aunque fuera reacio a admitirlo con sí mismo.

Salió del baño, encontrando a Chinen tumbado en la cama haciendo zapping a la televisión, en aire distraído. Levantó los ojos hacia él solamente por un momento antes de desviarlos, como si no quisiera llamar la atención.

Takaki hizo una mueca, y se le puso a un lado.

Llevaban casi una semana sin tener sexo. Y no era algo a que fuera acostumbrado, para nada.

Seguía sintiéndose un idiota, pensando que sólo tenía que coger a Yuri en ese momento, que lo echara contra el colchón y que se lo follara.

Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo.

Le habría gustado tocarlo.

Dios, su cuerpo era como si gritara para hacerse tocar.

Le habría gustado hacer como había hecho casi cada noche los tres años precedentes, pero sabía de no poder.

Ya no.

Sabía qué Chinen se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, no podía no haberlo notado, pero por su tranquilidad no había comentado.

Y él estaba seguro de que a ese paso las cosas no iban a resolverse solas, pues tenía que dar él el primer paso, o no iba a salir.

Le puso una mano en la pierna, y lo oyó suspirar.

Se mordió un labio, interpretando el suspiro exactamente para lo que era.

“¿Qué? ¿Te molesta también que solamente te toque?” preguntó, defensivo.

El menor se encogió de hombros, como para decir que no importaba lo que lo molestaba, porque las cosas iban a ser como quería Yuya.

Sin embargo, el mayor por la primera vez no estaba tan seguro de eso.

“No, no me molesta que me toques. Sólo es que llevas una semana sin hacerlo, pues me sorprendí, esto es todo.” le dijo, en tono llano.

Takaki lo cogió de un brazo, tirándolo contra de sí y tomándole la cara en una mano, apretando en la mandíbula, mirándolo a los ojos.

Le habría gustado saber qué sintiera al ver esa cara, pero no estaba capaz.

“Perdón. No tenía la intención de hacerte romper con la costumbre.” le dijo, sarcástico, pasándole un dedo en el hombro. “Pero, sabes, tenía que decidir si quisiera tocarte o no.” siguió, aguantando la respiración, sintiéndose un idiota porque, aunque esforzándose, no tenía éxito de parecer tan indiferente como quería.

“¿Por qué?” se limitó a preguntar Yuri, de hecho poco interesado en sus dilemas morales.

Yuya lo tomó de las caderas, desplazándolo encima de sus piernas y llevando la cara a su garganta, acariciándola con los dientes antes de llevar la boca a su oído.

“Porque quiero saber lo que quieres hacer tú, Yuri. Quiero saber si puedo tocarte o si quieres irte. Quiero saber si…” suspiró. “Quiero saber si quieres ir con Hikaru o si quieres quedarte aquí.” terminó, mientras el menor empezaba a agitarse, haciéndose más pálido que normal.

“¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hikaru con todo?” intentó decir, sin éxito.

Takaki no iba a dejarse convencer por su pésima actuación de inocencia.

“Quiero decir que os he oído, ese día. Quiero decir que lo oí decir que no es esto que tienes que ser, y que hay una posibilidad para ti, que no tienes que sufrir lo que te hago yo.” dijo entre los dientes, intentando contener la rabia. “Pues vete, Yuri. Vete. Vete con Hikaru, a hacerte follar de él, a hacerte tocar como lo hace él, no como hago yo todas las noches. Porque yo soy un animal, ¿no? Porque te gustó hacerte follar de él, ¿verdad?” preguntó, y entonces Chinen bajó de él y se le puso a un lado.

“¡Sí!” gritó con todo su aliento. “Sí que me gustó hacerme follar de él, sí que eres un animal, Yuya. En serio, no sé si no te das cuenta o si te da igual, pero lo que me haces no es humano, ¿entiendes? Con Hikaru fue diferente, fue algo a que no estaba acostumbrado, fue…”

El mayor no lo dejó acabar.

Le cogió las muñecas, haciéndolo tumbar con la espalda contra el colchón, metiéndosele encima y quitándole rápido todas las prendas, haciendo lo mismo.

Vio una mirada de miedo en sus ojos, y por la primera vez en años esa mirada lo hirió.

No tenía nada de temer. Esa noche no.

Se bajó, besándole suavemente los labios y moviéndose hacia el cuello, el pecho, lamiéndole distraídamente un pezón, fingiendo ignorar las cicatrices esparcidas por el cuerpo.

Llegó abajo y le tomó las piernas, llevándoselas por encima de los hombros, llevando una mano en su erección y la lengua alrededor de su abertura, penetrándolo despacio, casi con ternura, reprimiendo sus instintos cuando la mano libre fue a su cadera, haciendo como para hundir las uñas.

Pero se contuvo, y oyó a Chinen respirar más tranquilo cuando lo hizo.

Siguió provocándolo con la lengua, mientras la mano no se paraba en su sexo, mientras lo oía gemir y aprendía a conocer esos sonidos de placer, los que nunca había oído de él, lo que se sorprendió en encontrar agradables.

Llevó los dedos con la lengua, respiró hondo e intentó de cualquier manera mantener reprimido el animal dentro de sí, lo que le decía de cogerlo como hacía siempre, sin pensar en el dolor que podía sentir, sin preocuparse de él.

No iba a hacerlo, esa noche.

Tenía todo de demostrar, Yuya. Aunque le gustara decir de él que era su propiedad, y así era, le habría mostrado que Hikaru no era el único capaz de hacerlo gozar, de tener sexo con él sin que fuera necesaria violencia.

Se levantó, metiéndose entre sus piernas y empezando a penetrarlo, mientras el menor mantenía los ojos fijos a él, a sus movimientos, como en espera que se desencadenara algo y todo volviera a la costumbre, que volviese a hacerle daño, pero Takaki estaba determinado en no darle la satisfacción.

Cuando fue completamente dentro de él intentó no pensar en que llevase semanas sin tener sexo, intentó ignorar cuanto caliente y apretado fuera su cuerpo, y se movió despacio dentro de él, intentando direccionar los empujones así de hacerle sentir tanto placer como siempre lo había sentido él, devolviendo la mano a su erección y moviéndose de manera más firme, mirándolo retorcerse bajo su toque, oyéndolo gemir, enterándose de un escalofrío desconocido, nuevo, al ver cuánto placer fuera capaz de darle.

Se corrieron dentro de algunos minutos, Yuri ensuciándole la mano y él vaciándose dentro su cuerpo, con un grito controlado, manteniéndose a distancia de su piel, intentado como podía reprimir el instinto de arañarlo, morderlo, herirlo.

Luego salió rápidamente de él, sentándose en el colchón y dándole la espalda, porque no quería que lo mirase a la cara.

Se odiaba.

No tenía éxito de entender cómo se sintiera, no podía entender porque se hubiera comportado de esa manera, cuando habría sido suficiente matar a Hikaru y reafirmar su poseso sobre Chinen para resolver la situación, sin que el menor fuera incluido en su decisión.

Sin embargo, por la primera vez necesitaba confirmaciones, seguridades.

Quería que Yuri lo eligiera.

Y se daba cuenta de cuanto fuera loco pensar que pudiese realmente tomar esa decisión, pero la desesperación lo había llevado a esa tentativa torpe de hacer algo a que no estaba acostumbrado.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que no podía conocer, y no sabía hasta qué punto Yuri fuera dispuesto a sacrificarse por esa prueba de tan inútil humanidad.

Odiaba tener miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de tenerlo.

“¿Fue tan difícil?” preguntó Chinen de la nada, en un murmurio suave que Yuya oyó apenas.

Se giró hacia él, encontrándolo apoyado en la cabecera, las rodillas contra el pecho, la cara ocultada entre ellas.

“Conoces mis costumbres en la cama, Yuri. Lo sabes cómo soy hecho. Pero… puedo intentar, ¿ves? Puedo intentar hacerlo como lo hizo él contigo. No tiene que ser siempre lo mismo.” le dijo, casi en tono dócil, un tono que pudo evitar de detestar.

“No, Yuya. Esto no es lo que eres. Puedes intentar por un tiempo, pero esto no cambia el hecho que para ti yo sea un objeto, una puta, algo con que hacer lo que quieres, sin consideración. ¿No es así?” preguntó, tranquilo.

Yuya frunció los labios y se le acercó.

“¿De verdad, Yuri?” murmuró. “Lo admito, soy pésimo en la cama. Te hiero, te hago daño y te uso como si fueras un objeto. Tienes razón. Pero no puedes decir que haga lo mismo también durante el día. No puede decir que te trate como una cosa cuando te llevo a cenar, cuando vamos de compras, cuando me preocupo que no te pase nada. Puedo bien ser un gilipollas cuando estamos en esta cama, Yuri, pero eres importante para mí, que lo creas o no. Y yo ahora quiero saber si quieres quedarte aquí o si quieres irte. Y respóndeme sinceramente, por favor, porque estoy harto de amenazas. Dame la verdad y punto, no vas a pasar nada ni a Hikaru ni a ti.” terminó, sintiéndose casi incapaz de respirar mientras esperaba la respuesta del menor.

Chinen lo pensó por un rato, luego bajó la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

“Cuando mis padres me abandonaron, estaba seguro de estar acabado. En ese depósito esperaba solamente morir. Y así en principio aquí, en esta casa. Te odié, Yuya, te odié con todo mí mismo para lo que me hacías. Pero después…” suspiró. “Después empezaste a ser diferente. Empezaste a hablar conmigo, a contarme de tu día, a ser casi humano conmigo, cuando no se trataba de sexo. Y poco a poco el odio ha desvanecido y se ha transformado en… cotidianidad. Aunque sea loco, aunque no tenga sentido, eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo.” añadió, luego se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos. “No quiero que dejes de herirme, porque es así que te excitas, es así que te gusta tener sexo conmigo. Tampoco quiero que te preocupes de hacerme correr o que me pidas si quiero tener sexo o no.” hizo una pausa, respirando hondo. “Sólo te pido que me prepares un poco, antes, porque duele como el infierno. Y de no dejarme cortes profundos. Sería un paso adelante, para mí. Por lo demás, haz como quieres. Tendremos sexo cuando querrás tener sexo, puede seguir atándome y usándome cómo crees. Es solamente un pequeño esfuerzo, lo que te pido.” terminó.

Yuya se salió los ojos y lo miró fijo.

Luego le tomó un brazo, despacio, haciéndolo bajar hasta apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas.

“Dijiste ‘tener sexo’. No ‘violarme.” susurró, odiando la implicación de sus palabras. “Vale. Puedo hacerlo, puedo comprometerme.” concedió, metiéndose a acariciarle despacio el pelo, en un gesto casi instintivo.

Oyó a Chinen suspirar, y no supo entender lo que pensase en ese momento.

Pero no le interesaba. En ese momento, sólo quería tener una respuesta.

Pasó un rato, antes de que el menor finalmente decidiera de hablar.

“Quiero quedarme contigo, Yuya.” murmuró, y después se calló.

Takaki no consideró necesario decir nada más.

Ahora definía esa sensación, entendía cómo se sintiera, y era algo tan raro e inusual que casi lo asustó para cuanto fuera fuerte, lo aterrorizó, porque era algo que no conocía, que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Estaba feliz.


	6. Kumo no ito

**_06 – Kumo no ito (Tela de araña)_ **

****

_“Cada sueño tiene su tiempo para morir.”_

_[Cape of storms, Hyde]_

Kei caminaba despacio.

Intentaba mantener en la mente las imágenes de algunas horas antes, en casa.

Kota esa noche había intentado otra vez, y con éxito.

_“Kei, mírame... soy yo, Ko. No te da miedo si es tu Ko, ¿verdad?”_

No, no le daba miedo si era su Ko. Necesitaba solamente focalizarse en su cara, ignorando la sensación de molestia dentro de sí y concentrándose en el placer que sentía al estar tan cerca del cuerpo de su novio.

_“Ko, quiero que te case conmigo.”_

_“Por supuesto que voy a casarme contigo, mi amor.”_

_“¿Y podemos tener a un niño?”_

_“Puedo tomar uno de los abandonados de sus padres. Como a Yuri.”_

_“Ah… pero no vamos a hacerle daño, ¿verdad? No como a Yuya.”_

_“No, no como a Yuya. Vamos a quererlo, vamos a ser sus papás. Y vamos a ser una familia.”_

_“Quiero un gato, también. Y una casa con jardín.”_

_“Lo siento, no puedo pagar una casa con jardín. Pero tendrás tu gato, te lo prometo.”_

Kei caminaba, e intentaba pensar en Kota y él juntos, en una casa linda, con un niño que corría por los cuartos llamándolo papá.

Sí. Le gustaba la sensación, le gustaba la idea.

Amaba a Kota, le habría gustado realmente construir una familia con él y vivir felices para siempre.

Como los cuentos de hadas, sí.

Había ido al conbini para comprar algo para la cena. Kota había insistido para acompañarlo, pero Kei había rechazado. El mayor había vuelto cansado a casa, y le había dicho de quedarse ahí para descansar, que el conbini estaba cerca y que no iba a tener problemas.

Eran solamente unos cientos de metros, pero Kei empezaba a sentir un escalofrío en la columna.

Estaba oscuro ya, estaba solo y no había nadie en la calle.

Y tenía miedo.

_No falta mucho para casa, Kei. No tienes que tener miedo, haz como te enseñó Ko. Uno... dos... tres..._

Había llegado al seis, cuando oyó unas manos en los hombros tirarlo hasta que chocó contra un muro de cemento áspero, golpeando la cabeza, haciéndose daño.

Y sintiéndose como si su corazón se hubiese parado.

“Hola, preciosa.” murmuró el extraño, pero él no estaba escuchando.

_“Hola, preciosa.”_

_“Ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿vale?”_

_“Vamos, lo sabemos qué tú también lo quieres…”_

_“Abre las piernas, sea bueno…”_

Kei sintió la respiración acelerar, y contar ya no servía a nada.

Estaba en puro terror.

Pero se rebeló, porque estaba seguro de que no habría tenido éxito de sobrevivir si ese tipo hubiese logrado su fin.

Arañó, pegó y al final tuvo éxito de darle una patada y hacerlo caer, aprovechando de eso para escaparse.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como posible, de vez en cuando tropezándose y cayendo, pero arrastrándose en el asfalto áspero hasta levantarse y volver a correr.

Mientras las voces en su cabeza lo perseguían.

_“Es un placer follárselo a esto, ¿verdad?”_

_“¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras? Nadie vendrá a salvarte, zorra.”_

Lloró y se le borró la visión, pero no le importaba.

Alcanzó, de alguna manera, la puerta de casa, abriéndola rápidamente y corriendo hasta su piso, encerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dirigiéndose enseguida a la cocina, mientras oía los pasos de Kota que lo alcanzaba.

“¿Kei?” lo oyó llamar, pero no le respondió.

Hurgó en un cajón, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

“¡Kei!” gritó su novio, mirando al cuchillo en sus manos, y luego a las rodillas con los vaqueros rasgados y manchados de sangre. “¿Qué pasó? Cielo… cielo, baja el cuchillo.” le dijo, acercándose y metiéndole una mano en el brazo.

“¡No me toques!” chilló él, la voz aguda, el miedo que volvió a correr en sus venas, mientras agitaba el cuchillo frente a sí, como para protegerse, aunque quisiera solamente hacerse daño. “¡Eres como a ellos! Todos sois iguales. Todos queréis hacerme daño, todos queréis usarme, yo… yo no quiero, no puedo. Basta, basta, basta.” murmuró entre las lágrimas, arrinconándose en una esquina del cuarto, Kota que lo seguía en pequeños pasos, dosificando los movimientos.

“Kei, mi amor… no quiero hacerte daño. Soy yo. Soy Ko, cielo.” le dijo, suavemente. “Dame el cuchillo.” añadió después.

Kei lo miró, los ojos grandes de miedo.

_“Dinos, dinos cuanto te gusta.”_

“Amor, te ruego, dame el cuchillo.”

_“No creo que vas a caminar por un tiempo, ¿sabes, pequeña puta?”_

“Se acabó, Kei. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.”

_“Volveremos para ti. Al final, fue divertido.”_

“¿Amor?”

_“Volveremos a recogerte.”_

“¿Kei?”

_“Volveremos.”_

Kei dio un paso adelante, conteniendo apenas los sollozos.

Vio esa mano grande, de hombre, tenderse hacia él.

Siempre iba a estar un monstruo listo, a la emboscada, en espera de hacerle daño y poblar sus pesadillas, porque era lo que hacían los monstruos.

La mano lo alcanzó, y él tendió el cuchillo adelante.

Cuando encontró resistencia empujó más fuerte, hasta el asa.

Y vio a Kota, que no había quitado los ojos de él ni por un momento, desmayarse al suelo, las manos en el estómago sangrante.

“Cuenta conmigo, amor, tranquilo, está todo bien. Uno...”

“U-uno.” murmuró Kei, arrodillándose a su lado.

“Dos. “

“Dos... tres…”

“Cuatro.”

“Cinco. Seis.”

“Siete... está tranquilo, Kei, se acabó.”

“Siete, ocho…”

“Nueve…” la voz de Kota estaba más ronca más vacilante, y Kei se acurrucó contra de él.

“Diez.” dijeron juntos, antes de que el mayor cerrara los ojos.

Kei estaba tranquilo, ahora.

Nadie en esa casa quería hacerle daño. Estaba a salvo.

Nadie más iba a tocarlo, porque él iba a tener su familia.

Su niño y su gato, y quizá un día Kota iba a ganar bastante para poder comprar también una casa con jardín.

Miró el cuerpo de su novio, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

Pero Kota no abría los ojos.

Quizá él también merecía un poco de descanso, pensó.

Iba a llamar a Chinen, sí.

Yuri iba a saber qué hacer.

*

Yuri caminaba hacia casa, asombrado.

Aún no podía creer en lo que acababa de ver.

Había sangre, sangre por todas partes.

Le había parecido volver al periodo cuando estaba en el depósito, cuando la muerte nunca tenía un sentido.

Tampoco esa muerte tenía sentido.

Tampoco el cadáver de Kota en el suelo de la cocina tenía sentido.

Y Kei que hablaba, hablaba, hablaba sin parar, y le decía que Kota no se levantaba, que no abría los ojos, que tenían que despertarlo porque había prometido que se habrían casado.

Había habado de niños, de gatos. De un jardín, quizá.

Chinen siempre había sabido qué el equilibrio mental de Kei estaba colgado por un hilo.

Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto sutil, y no sabía cuánto profunda habría sido la caída al romperse.

Le habría gustado hacer más para él.

Pero lo había solamente abrazando, sorprendido de que se hubiese dejado tocar.

Y se había ido, llamando a la policía.

Habrían entendido, estaba seguro.

Habrían entendido que Kei no era él, habrían entendido que tenía que ir a un lugar donde pudiesen ayudarlo.

Porque nadie de ellos podía. No cuando el mismo Kota había fracasado. Lo había amado, había hecho de todo para hacerlo feliz; y, al final, ese amor lo había matado.

Abrió la puerta de casa harto, agotado, teniendo solamente ganas de acostarse sin volver a despertarse.

Y al pisar en el salón, pensó de haberse perdido algunos pasajes, y de haber acabado en una pesadilla.

Hikaru tenía los ojos entrecerrados, marcados por la rabia, ligeramente húmedos.

Yuya, frente a él, sonreía.

No era una sonrisa sarcástica. No era su sonrisa infantil, la que le gustaba a Yuri, la de cuando se burlaba de él o le contaba algo especialmente tonto que había hecho.

Era una sonrisa resignada.

“Hola, Yuri.” le dijo, en tono firme.

El menor dio un paso adelante, mirando fijo la mano de Hikaru.

Ya tenía suficiente de cuchillos, por esa noche.

“Hikaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, bajo, ignorando a Takaki.

“Te estoy sacando de aquí, Yuri. Te estoy sacando de este animal. Te estoy mostrando que hay algo mejor de estar prisión para ti, ahí afuera. Conmigo.” le explicó, la voz que temblaba, y la mirada que se desplazaba sin parar entre los dos de ellos.

“Hikaru… baja el cuchillo. Vas a hacerte daño.” dijo Chinen entre los dientes, acercándose un poco más.

“No, no, ¡déjaselo hacer! Es tan gracioso verse apuntar con un arma de la manera como le enseñé. Deja que tenga su momento de gloria.” se entrometió Yuya, quedándose quieto frente al shatei, demasiado cerca del cuchillo.

“Cállate. Yuri, ya no tienes que tener miedo. Piensa en lo que significa… una vida sin él, sin pensar de tener que volver a esta casa, sin que nadie vuelva a herirte. Se acabó, Yuri. Se acabó para siempre.”

El menor se le acercó más, calculando las distancias.

Sentía el corazón latir en la garganta. No podía correr el riesgo.

“Hikaru… yo quiero quedarme aquí.” dijo, despacio, levantando las cejas e intentando poner una expresión convincente.

“¿Viste? ¡Te lo había dicho que no quería irse!” exclamó el yakuza, la sonrisa de repente traviesa. “Que quieres que te diga… aparentemente no te lo follaste bastante bien de impresionarlo.” añadió, casi divertido frente a la mirada desorientada de Yaotome.

“Yuri no… no digas mierda. No puedes realmente quererte quedar con él.” murmuró, arrugando el entrecejo, como preguntándose cómo fuera posible. Luego se giró hacia el mayor, con asco. “Muy bien. Veo que tu lavado de cerebro funcionó bien. Pero estoy seguro de que no me tomará mucho para hacerle entender lo que le hiciste durante los años. Sólo espero poderle hacer olvidar de tu existencia también.” dijo, entre los dientes.

Chinen se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mientras frente a él la escena parecía desarrollarse a cámara lenta.

Yuya perdió su expresión audaz, substituida finalmente de un miedo tardío.

Y luego vio el cuchillo de Hikaru hundir.

Hizo un ruido raro, que a Yuri no le gustó.

Era el mismo punto, se dio cuenta, donde Kei había golpeado a Kota.

Lo encontró un giro raro del destino.

El cadáver de Kota se solapó en su mente al cuerpo de Yuya, mientras el mayor gritaba de dolor.

Nunca lo había oído gritar antes, y tampoco eso le gustó.

E Hikaru reía.

Reía frente a lo que había hecho, reía con convicción, como si se sintiera un héroe para haber liberado al mundo de la presencia de una inútil cucaracha.

Reía, y no se dio cuenta de Yuri detrás de él.

Al girarse, probablemente sólo vio una figura indistinta, mientras el menor cogía rápido el pesado cenicero de la mesilla frente al sofá y se lo rompía en la cabeza.

Y luego otro golpe.

Y otro. Y uno más. Y uno más.

Se paró solamente al oír la voz de Yuya que lo llamaba. Entonces miró a Hikaru y vio la sangre encima de sí y pedazos de carne por el cuarto, encima a él, en el cenicero.

Lo dejó caer.

Después pareció recuperarse y se acercó a Takaki, arrodillándose a su lado, mirándolo como si no supiera que hacer.

El mayor estaba pálido, sudado. Se llevó una mano en el estómago con una mueca, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuri se mordió un labio, bajándose, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros como para ayudarlo a levantarse.

“Olvídalo.” lo paró Takaki, brusco.

“Llamo una ambulancia, Yuya. Aún tenemos tiempo.” le dijo, agitado, extendiendo el brazo para coger el teléfono olvidado en el sofá.

“¡Te dije que lo olvides, niño tonto! ¡No merece la pena!” gritó, rechinando los dientes por una punzada de dolor.

“¡Joder, no! Pasaste los tres años pasados dándome ordenes, ahora vamos a hacerlo como digo yo.” contestó, mientras llamaba el 119 y daba la dirección del piso, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

Al colgar la llamada guardó silencio, en espera, mientras Takaki le echaba un vistazo furioso.

“Sigues siendo el mismo terco… deberías haberme dejado morir. Habrías sido libre, ¿no?” despotricó contra de él, levantando una mano para golpearle el brazo, pero el menor se dio apenas cuenta.

“No me interesa. La otra noche me pediste si quisiera quedarme aquí, y te respondí que sí. ¿Qué sentido tendría ahora dejarte morir?” murmuró, en voz ronca, mirando fijo la herida en su estómago y metiéndose casi distraídamente a acariciarle un hombro.

“Eres más masoquista de lo que pensaba, Yuri. ¿Por qué demonio quieres quedarte aquí?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Te pego. Te violo. Te hago daño. Estoy asombrado de que no haya intentado tú mismo matarme, pero esto…” sacudió la cabeza. “Eres un idiota.”

Chinen se mordió un labio, sintiendo las lágrimas rayarle la cara.

Miró el cadáver de Yaotome en el suelo, la cabeza mutilada, su sangre por todas partes.

Repensó en cuanto más indiferente hubiera sido al matar a sus padres, y se preguntó la razón de tanta ferocidad.

Al final, lo sabía.

Había seguido sabiéndolo todos los días del año pasado, lo había sabido cuando Yuya lo había llevado a cenar el día de su cumpleaños, cuando le había dado ese jodido libro, cuando le había dicho que habría intentado tener sexo con él sin hacerle daño.

Repensó en el cadáver de Kota, y en lo que esperaba a Kei de ahí en adelante.

A solas, sin el hombre que amaba.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a acabar así.

“Eres tú el idiota, Yuya. Porque si hubieras seguido comportándote conmigo como hacías en principio, pues sí que te habría dejado aquí, a morir como a un perro.” le dijo entre los dientes.

“¿Qué quieres decir? No me parecer de haber empezado a traerte flores, ¿no?”

“Pero te preocupes para mí. Puede fingir que no sea así, pero lo sé qué lo haces. Y yo he… he empezado a…” se calló, de repente, y se sonrojó. “Podemos hablar de esto cuando estarás mejor.” se apresuró a decir, mordiéndose un labio.

Yuya lo pensó por un segundo.

Luego sonrió y respiró hondo, a duras penas.

“Eres importante para mí. Te lo he dicho, mocoso, yo…” dijo, y luego parpadeó algunas veces, y la cabeza le cayó por atrás.

“Yuya, ¡cállate, joder! ¡No te esfuerces!” gritó, en pánico.

Takaki no respondió. Yuri le tomó la mano y la apretó, mientras desde lejos oía lo que esperaba ser el sonido de las sirenas.

“¡No me dejes ahora! ¡Te quiero, tonto!” despotricó contra de él.

Yuya siguió teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Y él lloró. Lloró apretándole la mano, lloro mientras entraban los paramédicos, lloró mientras subía con él en la ambulancia.

Nunca le dejó la mano. No podía hacerlo hora.

Takaki lo había comprado, era suyo y punto.

Siempre iba a estar un monstruo dentro de él, pero era exactamente a ese monstruo que Yuri se estaba aferrando, el monstruo que tenía que quedarse ahí, así que pudiera deshacerse de él.

Yuri pertenecía a Yuya, pero en ese momento, era él que no quería dejarlo ir.


	7. Owari no nai tabi

**_07 – Owari no nai tabi_ **

****

_“Incluso cuando voy a renacer, abrázame.”_

_[Moon, KAT-TUN]_

Kei miró fuera de la ventana de su habitación, y sonrió.

Se encaminó despacio en los pasillos, hasta alcanzar la terraza.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la gente a su alrededor, como para tranquilizarse. Los conocía todos, eran sus amigos. No tenía miedo, de ellos no.

Sabía qué nadie iba a hacerle daño.

Había una brisa suave, pero no lo molestaba. Estaba en espera, y no iba a moverse de ahí por mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en un banco, cruzando las piernas y mirando al horizonte.

Le gustaba ese lugar, le gustaba el aire que se respiraba.

Había un jardín también.

Se quedó quieto sin hacer nada por un rato, mirándose alrededor, cuando de repente se oyó llamar.

Yuri y Yuya caminaban hacia él, y el menor lo saludó con la mano, mientras Takaki tenía su normal expresión molesta, como si fuera obligado a encontrarse ahí.

Pero a Kei no le importaba. Se alegraba de verlo.

“¡Hola!” les dijo, sonriendo mientras Yuri se bajaba para besarle una mejilla y Takaki lo saludaba con una señal de la cabeza.

“Hola, Kei. ¿Cómo estás hoy?” le preguntó el menor, sentándose a su lado.

Inoo se encogió de hombros.

“Bien. Hoy hay el sol, me alegro. Ayer llovía y no pude salir me morí de aburrimiento. Pero luego vi un drama nuevo en televisión con todos los demás, y me gustó mucho.” asintió entre sí, antes de seguir. “Y una de las señoras que hay aquí me trajo los dangos ayer. Lo sabe qué me gustan, aunque si ha dicho que no debería haberlo hecho. Creo que tenga debilidad por mí.” les explicó, riendo bajo.

“Y no entiendo por qué.” dijo Yuya, ganando un codazo en las costillas de Yuri.

Kei rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Dice que le caigo bien. Pero sé qué no estás de acuerdo, no importa.” respondió, tranquilo, dirigiéndose a Yuri. “¿Y vosotros como estáis? ¿Qué hiciste de bueno?” preguntó, curioso.

Yuri se rio, bajo, echando un vistazo a Yuya.

“Ayer fuimos del doctor para la visita de controlo de su herida. Y él peleó con el sensei porque le había prometido que no iba a tener una cicatriz, y en cambio aún está ahí. Se lo he dicho que después de solamente seis meses es normal, y se lo ha dicho el sensei también, pero lo sabes cómo es.” añadió, como si Takaki no estuviese ahí con ellos. “Yo encuentro que le caiga bien, parece casi un yakuza serio con esa. Pero lo sabes qué es vanidoso, ¿no?” terminó, esquivando apenas el golpe de Yuya en su cabeza.

Kei mientras tanto reía, con ganas.

Le gustaba ver a Yuri sonreír. Desde que lo había conocido no ocurría a menudo, mientras hacía algunos meses lo veía siempre alegre. Y siempre con Yuya.

No había preguntado nada, no era necesario para entender como estuviesen las cosas entre ellos.

Suspiró, contento.

“Si esperáis un poco…” dijo después, siguiendo como siempre el tren de sus pensamientos. “Quizá vais a encontrar a Ko. Tiene que venir a visitarme, llevo un poco sin verlo.” les dijo, la mirada de vuelta perdida en el vacío.

Les entrevió echarse un vistazo que no entendió, antes que el mayor respondiese.

“No tengo intención de esperarlo, Kei. Me aburrí ya. Ni quería venir, de verdad, pero Yuri me arrastró aquí.” dijo, en un tono que a Kei le pareció forzadamente amargo.

“Sí, Kei-chan. Ahora tenemos que ir, almorzamos fuera hoy.” añadió Chinen, en baja voz, y a Kei le pareció ver un brillo raro en sus ojos.

Se saludaron, rápidamente.

Sus visitas nunca duraban mucho cuando había Yuya, pero él no lo lamentaba.

Se alegraba de que fueran a visitarlo, no importaba cuanto se quedaban.

Mientras se alejaban se quedó mirándolos, y después de que hubieron hecho algunos metros vio a Yuya extender un brazo hacia el menor y tomarle una mano en la suya.

Eran imitaciones de una vida, prototipos de un imaginario perfecto, de los de cuentos de hadas, donde el monstruo se hacía de repente bueno, y todos vivían felices.

Imitaciones de una vida.

Sonrió, feliz.

Cuando hubiera llegado, se lo habría contado a Kota.

Iba a alegrarse, estaba seguro.

Quizá, ellos también un día iban a tener a un niño.

Y quizá un gato también.

Se rio.

Debería haberle dicho a Kota que Yuya, a diferencia de él, podía seguramente pagar una casa con jardín.


End file.
